Drsná láska
by White Night Dragon
Summary: Tayuya byla vždycky bezcitná, krutá, s ostrým jazykem, a ničeho si nevážila. Nic se nezměnilo ani po její záchraně. Tak proč najednou propadla jisté dívce z klanu Hyuuga? Tayuya x Hinata, yuri.
1. Nový přírůstek

**A/N :** Ahoj všichni. Stejně jako všechny ostatní, i nápad udělat Tayuya x Hinata fikci přišel stejně - blesk ze zamračeného, mraky pokrytého nebe. A na rozdíl od většiny ostatních nápadů, které se vynoří a později zase zanoří, tomuhle jsem se rozhodl dát podobu. Bude jich víc, pár jich je kupodivu už i hotových, takže vážně nevím proč začínám tímhle. Aha, a varování než to začnete číst - bude zde vystupovat Tayuya (v dějové linii příběhu jí bude 20), Hinata (té bude 18), tento příběh je yuri (tedy příběh o dvou dívkách), je hodnocen písmenem M a bude zde (velmi pravděpodobně) nějaká scéna Tayuyi s Hinatou. V posteli. Bez oblečení. Uprostřed noci. Kdy budou dělat věci o kterých by děti neměly vědět. Pokud vás to pohoršuje, tak tu pasáž přeskočte, anebo tohle vůbec nečtěte, nikdo vás nenutí (v tom nepravděpodobném případě, že vás někdo ve skutečnosti nutí, a vy opravdu nechcete, vám nemůžu nabídnout nic jiného než upřímnou soustrast a nějaký aspirin a šálek horkého kakaa až tohle mučení skončí).

**Zřeknutí ****se práva** (mizerný překlad slova „disclaimer", ale co už) : No tak, každý ví že mi Naruto nepatří. Kdyby ano, Naruto by už byl dávno s Hinatou. A kdyby to nevyšlo, tak by mohl aspoň skončit s někým jako je Tenten. Nebo s Hinatou A Tenten.... moment (píše si poznámky), tohle zní zajímavě, opravdu.....ehm, tak tedy zpátky k příběhu.

* * *

**Kapitola I – Nový přírůstek**

Sledovala jí. Sledovala tu špinavou, otrhanou, uboze vypadající dívku s bílýma očima, jak stála před tím slizkým hadím mužem a jeho ještě slizčím poskokem, a nemohla jí dostat z hlavy. Nechápala proč nemohla odtrhnout zrak od jejího těla, proč její oči kopírovaly jemnou křivku jejího hrdla když nasucho polykala, proč se vpíjela do jejích temně modrých vlasů, ani proč se její vnitřnosti bouřily když si představovala jaký osud jí určí. Vůbec to nechápala, a to jen způsobovalo že byla ještě zuřivější než jindy. Nebýt v přítomnosti svého mistra, určitě by už někoho zabila nebo alespoň něco rozbila. Nechtěla teď vůbec přemýšlet, jen si nějak ulevit od svého vzteku, ale jako kdyby její mysl měla svou vlastní vůli, vrátila se myšlenkami několik let zpátky, než cokoliv z tohohle začalo.

(...)

Byl to čirý zázrak že jí Kabuto zachránil když ta kurva ze Suny a její posraný ovladač stínů zmařili její plány na pozdržení Sasukeho záchrany a uvěznili jí pod hromadou dřeva. Nejspíš by tam sama umřela. Po aktivaci prokleté pečetě byla slabá jako moucha, nezvedla by ani třísku. A pak, zrovna na pokraji bezvědomí, se objevil on, bělovlasý ninja s brýlemi a tím otravným sebejistým úsměvem kvůli kterému mu vždycky chtěla vytrhat všechny vlasy, hezky jeden po druhém.

„Lord Orochimaru tě ještě bude potřebovat. Važ si toho," řekl jí, než jí obestřela temnota.

Probudila se později v Otě, jejich domovské vesnici. Chtěla se zvednout z toho páchnoucího místa kam jí složili, ale nezvládla to. Zabralo to pět dní – plných zkurvených pět dní! – než byla konečně schopná sama chodit. A další tři týdny než se jí vrátila její původní síla a než si vyrobila novou flétnu. Stará byla zničená, rozlámaná na kousky, a bez svojí flétny byla Tayuya bezmocná. Samozřejmě ne úplně bezmocná, ale flétna byla její zbraní, její alfou, jejím vším.

Ale její oběť naštěstí nebyla zbytečná. Orochimaru získal Sasukeho jako svoje nové budoucí tělo, a to bylo to jediné na čem záleželo.

Alespoň tedy jemu.

Tayuyu rozzuřilo že byla jediná kdo přežil z pěti elitních ninjů kteří sloužili přímo pod Orochimarem. Ona a Kimimaro. Tayuya netušila jak dokázal přežít souboj s Jinchuurikim Jednoocasého, ani proč ho nezahubila jeho zvláštní nemoc, ale vlastně jí to bylo fuk. Kabuto by jí to nejspíš řekl, kdyby stála o ty jeho pitomé zdlouhavé přednášky při kterých vždycky mluvil tím pomalým klidným hlasem a měl ten nadřazený vědoucí úsměv. Tayuye to bylo jedno. Přežili ona a Kimimaro. To bylo vše na čem záleželo.

O tři roky později se dočkala dovršení plánů svého mistra, když přijal Sasukeho tělo za svoje a s ním onen pověstný a všude opěvovaný Sharingan. Jakmile se to stalo, utichla většina nájezdů ostatních zemí, zmizely problémy s Akatsuki. Život se stal téměř poklidný, kdyby Tayuya nebyla natolik blbá aby jí nedošlo co se doopravdy dělo.

Připravovali se na válku.

Orochimaru byl od té doby často pryč, do vesnice se vracel jen na pár dní do měsíce, aby se ujistil že nábor a výcvik nových ninjů probíhá jak má. Občas s ním chodil i Kabuto, takže poté zůstávalo vedení vesnice na Kimimarovi. Tayuya neměla obecně ráda nikoho, ale kdyby byla přemýšlivý typ, mohla by s klidným svědomím říct že zelenookého ninju nenáviděla ze všech nejmíň. Tudíž byla nejradši když měl dozor nad vesnicí on, a ne ten obrejlený spratek nebo sám Velký Škrtič.

A kromě toho, Kimimaro jí stále dokázal vyděsit takřka k smrti.

(...)

Skoro šest let od jejího přežití vlastní smrti měla Tayuya speciální úkol. Pohybovala se Konohou a hledala osamocené lidi, které chytala a odváděla zpátky do Oty. Kabuto si neustále žádal přísun nových sil, a vesnice se už rozrostla natolik že potřebovala větší pole a sady aby přežila. Nemohli pořád jen krást. Potřebovali levnou pracovní sílu. A Orochimaru odmítal plýtvat vlastními ninji, kteří se museli připravovat na válku.

Takže bylo na Tayuye a ostatních, aby dokázali přivést víceméně nezraněné lidi, kteří by mohli opečovávat a sklízet obilí, anebo aby posloužili Kabutovým záměrům v laboratoriu.

Anebo ne úplně nezraněné. I když Tayuya Kabuta nesnášela (ostatně jako všechny), musela uznat že měl talent pro udržení lidí naživu i ve chvíli, kdy se to zdálo takřka nemožné.

Koneckonců, zachránil i jí.

A bylo to právě tehdy kdy narazila na karavanu lidí, hlídaných ninjou. Nebylo překvapující že byla hlídaná, překvapující bylo že jí hlídal jenom jeden. Buď byla Konoha ještě namyšlenější než byla před šesti lety, anebo natolik zeslábla že nemohla posílat pryč víc ninjů. Tak nebo tak, Tayuye to jen pomáhalo.

Porazit ochranku bylo až neuvěřitelně snadné, i když Tayuya to přičetla tomu že ninja zřejmě neočekával útok přes genjutsu. Tayuya se zkrátka schovala dostatečně daleko, přiložila si flétnu k ústům a začala hrát. Karavanu to zasáhlo okamžitě, a obyčejní lidé se složili na zem. Ninja chvíli vzdoroval, dokonce Tayuya vycítila že se pokoušel dostat se k ní (jak mohl zjistit kde byla si Tayuya nedovedla vysvětlit), ale genjutsu zabralo těsně před tím než dosáhl jejího úkrytu. Tayuya se ušklíbla. Kdyby byl chytrý, opustil by karavanu a utekl na opačnou stranu, kam by její genjutsu nedosáhlo. Ale ninjové z Konohy byli vždycky strašně hrdinští a ochranitelští. Snadná kořist na špinavé triky. Zvlášť když neměli v záloze Sunu, aby je vysekala z problémů.

Její arogance málem stála Tayuyu život. Když se chystala kunoichi (tipovala podle blůzy a dlouhých modrých vlasů) sebrat, ta zničehonic vyskočila a udeřila jí plnou silou do břicha. Úder nebyl veden sevřenou pěstí, ale přesto přiměl Tayuyu ustoupit o několik kroků, zatímco musela bojovat s pocitem nevolnosti. Podle slabé modré záře kolem jejích rukou okamžitě poznala že její protivník nebyla žádná obyčejná holka, a když se jí podívala do mléčně bílých očí, sprostě zaklela. Hyuuga. To jí tak chybělo. A navíc doslova na dosah ruky.

Následující šarvátka byla pro Tayuyu nejhorší od doby kdy bojovala s tím líným idiotem před šesti lety. Modrovlasá kunoichi sice neměla jeho mozek a taktické uvažování, zato měla velkou sílu i v tom nejdrobnějším doteku a železné odhodlání. Tayuya musela přivolat všechny tři své gorily a dokonce uvolnit prokletou pečeť aby dívku porazila, a i tak to dokázala jen s vypětím všech sil, přičemž navíc zničily půlku lesa. Když se konečně její protivnice, plná šrámů, modřin a celá od krve, svezla k zemi, měla sto chutí jí zabít, podříznout jí hrdlo, nebo alespoň pořádně zkopat a zmrzačit. Jenže nemohla. Ninjové byli cenným úlovkem, a to chvilkové uspokojení... no, možná by to za to i stálo, kdyby si kunoichi nevysloužila zdráhavý respekt. Byla v jasné nevýhodě, několikrát chycena do genjutsu, stála proti přesile a přitom kdykoliv mohla víceméně snadno utéct. Ale ona zůstala, 'hrdinsky' se obětovala a byla Tayuye rovnocenným soupeřem. A když už pro vůbec nic jiného, tak Tayuya měla respekt pro sílu. Proto taky sloužila Orochimarovi.

Takže bylo rozhodnuto. O karavanu a její lidi se postarali obyčejní žoldáci, ale Tayuya dorazila do Oty s mnohem cennějším úlovkem. Se zchvácenou, vyčerpanou, zbitou a poraženou, ale vnitřně nezlomenou Hyuugou.

(...)

„Kdo to je?" přivítal jí Kimimarův hlas, jakmile prošla kolem hlídek a nakráčela si to do podzemního komplexu, kde se za doby své přítomnosti zdržoval Orochimaru. Komplexů bylo mnoho po celé zemi, ale tenhle konkrétní byl přímo u vesnice, a zde jedině byl k zastižení, stejně jako jeho poskok Kabuto. A rovněž všichni vězni, které zde držel.

„Zajatec. Ninja z Konohy. Hyuuga." bylo vše co mu Tayuya řekla, než shodila bezvědomou dívku na podlahu. Nepočínala si nijak šetrně, ani k tomu neměla důvod. Sama měla pocit jako by jí přejel parní válec, a to se s ní ještě musela nést celou cestu. Potřebovala co nejdřív odpočinek, pořádné jídlo a sprchu, i když ne nutně v tomhle pořadí.

„Lord Orochimaru se vrátí zítra. Strč jí prozatím do cely s ostatními." Tayuya přikývla, znovu sebrala ze země svojí kořist, otočila se s ní k východu... a zarazila se. Nejprve ani netušila proč, dokud si nevzpomněla na cely tam dole.

Velký kruh vybudovaný do skály, několikastupňový a připomínající ring. A na každém stupni dveře do zdi nebo do podlahy, přecpané zbědovanými špinavými páchnoucími zajatci, kteří nečekali na nic jiného než na smrt. Když si Tayuya pomyslela že by tam měla hodit svojí protivnici, vytanuly jí na mysli dvě věci.

První, tohle si vážně zasloužila jen špína která čekala na smrt, ne někdo kdo jí skoro porazil.

A druhá, nehodlala vydat tuhle dočasně bezmocnou dívku na pospas nějakým chlípníkům.

Bůhví proč jí po zádech stekla kapka potu když si uvědomila o čem to přemýšlela. Co s ní sakra bylo? Proč se kurva vůbec starala? Měla tuhle malou couru shodit do nejbližší díry a už o ní ani myšlenkou nezavadit! Jenomže.... Tayuya střelila bleskovým pohledem na hroudu masa, kterou měla přehozenou přes rameno. Pohled na ní, přestože byla polomrtvá a v bezvědomí, způsoboval že cítila něco co nikdy předtím. Cosi jako... starost.

V duchu zavrčela. Viděla za tím příliš mnoho. Byla prostě oddanou služebnicí Orochimara, a věděla jak moc si cenil lidí s pokrevním limitem. Kimimaro, a samotný Sasuke, toho byli dokonalými příklady. Lord Orochimaru by určitě chtěl aby někdo tak cenný jako Hyuuga a její Byakugan byl pokud možno v bezpečí a nedotčený. Takže jen splní to co by její pán očekával že udělá.

„Dám jí na samotku. Orochimaru jí bude chtít nedotčenou." Kimimaro pozvedl neviditelné obočí, ale nehádal se, pouze přikývl a probíral se dalšími hromadami papírů, zatímco Tayuya vyštěkla na poskoka u dveří aby sebral klíče a šel s ní. Zastavila se u prvních dveří do samostatné cely kterou našla, nechala stráž odemknout a dívku tam zcela neobřadně hodila. Poté vešla za ní, s nechutí šlapajíc po mokré podlaze, a přidělala řetězy visící ze stěn k dívčiným zápěstím, kotníkům a šíji. Naposledy se na ní podívala, donutila se potlačit podivné chvění v žaludku když tak hleděla na její ležící tělo, a otočila se. Už za sebou slyšela pouze cvaknutí kliky a otočení klíče, ale neohlédla se. Šla rovnou k sobě, do domu který měla jako nejvyšší členka Orochimarovy osobní stráže přidělený na povrchu. Orochimaru byl možná fanda podzemí, stejně jako Kabuto, a Kimimaro mohl z úcty ke svému pánovi sdílet jeho bydlení, ale ona chtěla aspoň trochu pohodlí. A prostoru. A moci cítit vítr a slunce. A to tady dole prostě nebylo možné.

(...)

_(sen)_

_Svět se bortil. Foukal kolem ní ostrý vítr, tak ostrý že jí zraňoval, rozsekával jí kůži, odstřihával vlasy a vyrýval do jejího těla bolestivé brázdy. Chtěla se chránit rukama, ale nedokázala jimi pohnout. Podívala se dolů, a viděla že její píšťala, její neocenitelný nástroj a spojenec, jí vypadla z ochablých prstů, rozseknutá vejpůl. Vyděšeně zvedla zrak, a spatřila jak na ní padá strom. Chtěla uhnout, ale nohy jí neposlouchaly. Vykřikla, ale hlasivky se nepohnuly. Mohla jen sledovat jak se její zkáza řítila blíž a blíž, jak se blíží její nevyhnutelná smrt, zatímco z dálky k ní doléhal naléhavý hlas._

_Tayuyo. Tayuyo. Tayuyo..._

_(konec snu)_

Tayuya prudce vykřikla, silou která dokázala roztříštit okenní tabulky, a čistě z reflexu máchla ostře rukou. Teprve po vteřině si uvědomila co udělala, ale už bylo pozdě. Její domácí otrokyně, která se jí starala o dům, ležela opřená o zeď, dívala se na Tayuyu očima ze kterých pomalu vyhasínal život, a její pohled byl stejně tak překvapený jako obviňující... a úlevný? Její oči, hnědé jako lískové oříšky, zabloudily ke krvavé mezeře v hrudi kudy pronikla Tayuyina ruka, a pak se vrátily k rudovlasé kunoichi.... aby o pár vteřin později vyhasly. Život z nich navždy zmizel, a tělo se bezvládně sesunulo k zemi, zanechávajíc na zdi krvavou šmouhu.

Kurva! Kurva! Kurva! Tayuya znovu zařvala, tentokrát z čirého vzteku než ze strachu. Tohle už začínalo být nesnesitelné! Její noční můry, z dob kdy málem zemřela, jí pronásledovaly celou dobu, ale v posledních měsících už zacházely příliš daleko, a Tayuya se vždy probudila s bušícím srdcem, zpocená a bez dechu. A kdykoliv byl u ní její domácí otrok, kvůli jejím vycvičeným reflexům skončil jako mrtvola. Orochimaru byl už tak rozladěný její spotřebou živého materiálu, a teď přišla o _další_! A těsně před jeho návratem!

Tayuya znechuceně vyhlédla z okna, kde inkoustová čerň pomalu ustupovala bledě modré barvě rozsvěcující se oblohy. Věděla že už nemá smysl chodit spát, takže vylezla z postele, naposledy znechuceně kopla do mrtvoly kterou měla v ložnici, a vešla do kuchyně. Potřebovala něco silného, pokud měla dneska zajít za Orochimarem. Bude chtít slyšet o tom, co se tu událo za jeho nepřítomnosti.

A určitě bude chtít slyšet o nové kořisti.

(...)

Když Tayuya, opět za přítomnosti strážce, šla pro perlookou kunoichi, pocity z minulého dne se vytratily. Anebo je překryla mrzutost ze ztráty dalšího otroka. Tak jako tak, Tayuya měla opět svůj normální, na celý svět nasraný pohled, který jí vydržel... až do chvíle, než stráž skutečně otevřela dveře.

Dívka zřejmě spala, ale při zvuku cvaknutí zámku se rychle probrala. Tayuya musela připustit že vypadala uboze. S oblečením stále roztrhaným od jejich posledního souboje, se šmouhami od krve po celém těle, a s nevyspalým, uštvaným výrazem ve tváři vypadala stejně zuboženě jako kterýkoliv z obyvatel společných cel. Ale přesto měla v očích žár, neporaženého ducha, který Tayuya nechtě obdivovala, a který jí přiměl poupravit si názor na dívku. Možná že byla zajatcem, ale rozhodně nebyla pokořená.

Nicméně, vůle byla jedna věc, a skutečná síla druhá. Když se pokusila zvednout, nohy se jí roztřásly a neunesly jí. Podle hlasitého zakručení, které kupodivu vehnalo dívce do bledých tváří lehký ruměnec, Tayuya poznala že sem od včerejška nepřišel nikdo s žádným jídlem (no ovšem, nikdo kromě ní a Kimimara o ní ani nevěděl, a Kimimaro se přece nebude starat o jejího zajatce), a noc na vlhké kamenné podlaze bez deky nebo čehokoliv jiného jí zřejmě také nijak nepomohla. Když se pohnula, uviděla Tayuya že měla konečky prstů modré od zimy, a klouby na čelistech jí bělaly jak se nutila aby necvakala zuby. Když jí Tayuya odvazovala od zdi, dívka se jí nepokusila nijak zastavit, ale na prudký tah řetězu od svého krku zareagovala pouze zavrávoráním a rozplácnutím se na zemi.

„Vstávej!" vyjela na ní Tayuya, zatímco čekala až modrovlasá sebere dost sil aby mohla chodit. Snažila se být uštěpačná a kousavá jako vždycky, ale ten pohled na její stav to dost ztěžoval. Kdyby to bylo na ní, darovala by dívce milosrdnou smrt na bojišti, a ne tohle utrpení v kobkách. Nicméně, rozhodnutí nebylo na ní. Bylo na jejím pánovi, ke kterému právě klopýtající, vyčerpanou dívku vedla.

(...)

„Hyuuga." Orochimaru, nyní ve vysokém, pobledlém, černovlasém těle s rudýma očima, zkoumavě prohlížel kořist kterou mu Tayuya přivedla do pracovny. Kabuto zde byl taky, se zvědavým pohledem hodnotil zanedbaný vzhled jejich nové vězeňkyně, a Kimimaro byl jako vždy blízko svého pána, připravený splnit jeho sebemenší vrtoch bez jakékoliv stopy emocí. Tayuya ještě nikdy nechtěla být někde jinde tolik jako nyní.

„Jaká škoda," pokračoval, zatímco natáhl ruku a pomalu, takřka smyslně projel kunoichi vlasy. Dívka sebou neškubla, ale v očích se jí zřetelně zračil strach... hned vedle vzdorovitosti a odhodlání. Orochimaru na to nereagoval, nechal svojí ruku vyklouznout a pak pokračoval nezaujatým hlasem, „jaká škoda že už nejsme zvědaví na ostatní limity. Ne nyní, když máme Sharingan."

„Můj pane, nezahazoval bych tak zbrkle dar, který nám byl přinesen. Hyuuga bez pečetě je až neuvěřitelná příležitost pro prozkoumání Byakuganu," poznamenal Kabuto, zatímco si ukazováčkem urovnal brýle na nose a sjel kunoichi mnohem zkoumavějším pohledem než hadí sannin. V jeho případě se ovšem jednalo čistě o klinické zkoumání, které nemělo s dívkou jako osobou nic společného.

„Áh, ovšem, náš drahý Kabuto. Nikdy si nechce nechat ujit příležitost pro zkoumání nového materiálu," poznamenal Orochimaru, zatímco jeho jazyk zakmital úplně jako hadí. Dívka vypadala jako by se jí udělalo nevolno, a Tayuya ze sebe vydala zvířecí zavrčení jako projev nesouhlasu. Kabuto jí věnoval jen velmi lehce zmatený pohled, zatímco Orochimaru jí zcela ignoroval.

„Možná... možná časem," připustil nakonec uhlovlasý ninja, když se zřejmě dost napásl na dívčině strachu a začal se věnovat důležitějším záležitostem. „Zatím máme příliš mnoho práce, příliš mnoho plánů které musí uzrát, příliš mnoho koleček v pohybu. Příliš mnoho...." zarazil se když mu Kabuto lehce poklepal na rameno. Potřásl hlavou, a zrak se mu na moment rozostřil, i když s aktivovaným Sharinganem to bylo dost těžké říct určitě. Tayuye připadalo že od doby kdy pohltil Sasukeho nebyl Orochimaru úplně normální. I když, on pravděpodobně nebyl normální už od začátku.

„Nemáme pro ní zatím využití. Můžete jí nechat v cele, než si na ní uděláme čas," mávl rukou, jako by vše bylo vyřízeno. Kabuto se zatvářil lehce zklamaně, ale Kimimaro už vykročil aby dívku odvedl. Tehdy se stalo to na co neměla Tayuya do smrti zapomenout.

V ten daný okamžik, kdy Kimimaro chytil dívku za řetěz kolem jejího krku a začal jí strkat k východu, měla Tayuya jasný výhled do dívčiných perlových očí... a viděla přímo skrz ně, jako by nebyly víc než zvětšovacím sklíčkem pro skutečné emoce uvnitř.

_Nechtěla se tam vrátit. To místo jí děsilo. Byla tam tma, nejenom úplná, ale navíc nekonečná. Nikdy tu tmu neprorazilo žádné světlo, žádný paprsek, žádná jiskřička. Bez svého Byakuganu a bez chakry, kterou Kimimaro tady na základně zapečetil pomocí dočasné pečetě na jejím čele, nebyla ničím víc než obyčejnou dívkou. Mohla vidět jen tolik co normální oči. A ty nemohly prorazit temnotou._

_Ale neděsila jí jen tma. Byla tam i zima, vlhko. Jen včera málem zmrzla, když neměla dost energie ani na to aby se třásla. Bez přikrývky, bez pořádného oblečení, bez jakéhokoliv zdroje tepla byla odsouzená tam umřít na podchlazení, na chřipku, ve vysokých horečkách nebo naopak v takové zimnici že by to bylo jako by jí zaživa zamrazili do kostky ledu. Jedna z nejhorších možných smrtí která jí prakticky mohla potkat._

_A kdyby tohle vše přežila, kdyby se dokázala smířit s věčnou temnotou, kterou zakusila jen po jediný den a kterou už nikdy nechtěla znovu zažít, kdyby dokázala vydržet věčný chlad a vlhkou zimu, dýchající na ní ze stěn, podlahy i stropu, kdyby dokázala přežít o těch pár odřezcích které by jí tam možná hodil nějaký strážný kdyby si na ní vzpomněl... nemohla být sama. Prostě nemohla. Zbláznila by se, zešílela, nejspíš by se pokusila o sebevraždu, roztloukla by si hlavu o stěny, uškrtila by se na řetězu. Nevydržela by být sama. Ne na takovém místě._

Ten pohled nebyl delší jak zlomek sekundy, nemohl trvat víc jak jedno mrknutí oka, ale Tayuyu to zasáhlo silou taranu*. Málem se zapotácela, když si uvědomila sílu dívčiných emocí, které skrývala za těmi sněhovými ovály, za těmi mléčně bílými orby, které neodrážely nic jiného než běžné, očekávané emoce všem okolo. Všem... kromě ní.

Když se Tayuya probrala, už bylo málem pozdě. Kimimaro už otvíral dveře, a chystal se s dívkou navždy zmizet... navždy z jejího dosahu, jejího vědomí, jejího života.

Mohla to tak nechat být. Určitě by zapomněla. Určitě by jí už nikdy v životě neviděla, po čase by si na ní ani nevzpomněla. Všechno by se vrátilo do starých kolejí. Všechno by bylo jako dřív...

Ani sama pořádně nevěděla proč se ozvala. Jako by byla jen loutka, prostředník, někdo kdo používá svoje hlasivky a ani o tom neví. Možná jako náměsíčná, i když Tayuya vůbec netušila jaké to je, být náměsíčnou.

_Nebo možná jako loutka mýho vlastního genjutsu,_ probleskla jí hlavou jediná myšlenka než promluvila, směrem k Orochimarovi, ale obecně ke všem.

„Dejte jí mě."

Kimimaro se zastavil, jednou nohou málem ve dveřích. Kabuto ztratil svůj lehce zklamaný pohled, a podíval se na Tayuyu jako by se přeslechl. Zato Orochimaru, ten odporný zvrácený bastard, k ní pomalu vzhlédl, a jediné, co dokázala Tayuya z jeho červených očí vyčíst, bylo nezměrné pobavení.

„Tobě? Ale ale, má drahá Tayuyo, odkdypak projevuješ soucit o naše vězně? To se tak... neslučuje s tvou těžce vydobytou drsnou, nezávislou povahou," jeho slova byla jako med, ale ne obyčejných včel. Těch jedovatých, které vás bodnou jednou, dvakrát... a pak se na vás sesypou v celém hejnu, zamlží vám zrak, dostanou se vám do nosu, očí, uší, všude, až nejste schopni mluvit, vidět ani myslet. Až nejste schopní dýchat...

„Včera mi umřela votrokyně. Potřebuju náhradu." odsekla, ani nemusela předstírat dopálení nad Orochimarovým náznakem toho že chovala nějaké city. Dejte tomu hadovi do ruky zbraň, a on jí proti vám použije, ve chvíli kdy to nejméně čekáte. To nesměla dopustit.

„Další? To od tebe skutečně není pěkné, takhle nám ztenčovat zásoby otroků. Přijde nám skoro jako bys to dělala naschvál," pronesl s předstíraným zklamáním Orochimaru, zatímco jí káral jako by byla malé děcko. To Tayuyu rozzuřilo ještě víc, ale nutila se zachovat si alespoň zbytky zdravého rozumu. Kdyby to přehnala a popadl jí tu amok, ninja neninja, Orochimaru by se s ní rychle vypořádal. Musela být velmi, velmi opatrná.

„Říkáte že pro ní nemáte využití. Já mám. Nehodlám si vzít domů žádnýho z těch smradlavých zašpiněných zkurvenců co držíte dole v jámách." Vrhla na Hinatu pohled, který přece jen nebyl tak zabijácký jako obvykle. Byl zabijácký ještě o něco víc. „Tadle je aspoň relativně čistá."

Orochimaru se rozesmál, dlouhým, neveselým smíchem, ke kterému se nikdo nepřidal. V Sasukeho těle to vypadalo... přímo děsivě. Kabuto už dávno ztratil zájem, podle jeho přemýšlivého výrazu Tayuya odhadla že mnohem spíš myslí na další ztráty, které mu svojí horkokrevností způsobila... dokud si nevšimla že jí zpoza přimhouřených víček pozoroval. Sakra. Jestli chytne podezření i on, bude to mnohem horší. Zaškaredila se na něj jako čert, a on jí jen věnoval svůj shovívavý úsměv a otočil se zpátky k Orochimarovi.

„Můj pane, ačkoliv toleruji Tayuyinu potřebu mít... domácí pracovní sílu, rád bych vyjádřil svůj nesouhlas ohledně svěření Hyuugy do její péče. Všichni víme, že žádná... pomocnice v její domácnosti nepřežila déle než měsíc." Tentokrát byl jeho postranní pohled namířen na zajatkyni, která se pod jeho slovy vysloveně schoulila do sebe.

Ahá, takže o tohle tu šlo. Chtěl tu dívku vystrašit, aby sama šla raději do cely, nebo ještě lépe – aby šla k němu, a on měl volno pro svoje pokusy. Nebylo vůbec nutné zmiňovat že jediné, co by jí čekalo u něj, by byly dlouhé hodiny na pitevním stole. A jakmile by mu byla k nepotřebě, nejspíš by skončila zase ve svojí cele... tentokrát jenom bez očí, a nejspíš bez vůle žít.

„Kabuto," zavrtěl hlavou Orochimaru, opět jako by mluvil k dítěti. Poslední dobou měl tenhle tón až protivně často, ale kupodivu to iritovalo jenom Tayuyu. „Musíš si uvědomit, že každý z nás potřebuje svoje drobné radosti. Život bez radostí je o ničem. Na tohle přišli i mnohem jednodušší lidé než jsem já," následoval další smích, ke kterému se nikdo nepřidal. „Pokud si naše Tayuya přeje novou hračku, proč bychom jí v tom měli bránit? Pokud jí rozbije, určitě si více než ráda zajde pro novou, stejně jako to udělala vždycky."

Tayuya nedala najevo překvapení, které ucítila. Že by byl pro jednou Kobří Stisk na její straně? Pocit okamžitě zmizel když jí Orochimaru uštědřil tak tvrdý pohled, že si okamžitě vzpomněla jak u tohohle muže skončila na prvním místě. Kvůli jeho ohromné síle a moci.

„Nicméně, nedoporučujeme ti tuto hračku rozbít příliš brzo, pokud vůbec někdy. Přestože tvoje služba nám je užitečná a má svoje místo, tvoje spotřeba lidí začíná být čím dál vyšší. Dokud nám nekoliduje s našimi plány, jsme ochotní ti tvé drobné výstřelky tolerovat, ale pokud v nich budeš pokračovat stávajícím tempem..." odmlčel se, a Tayuya si nemohla pomoct aby nepolkla. Bojovala s touhou otřít si čelo od potu který se na něm objevil. „... tak nás velmi rozladíš."

Tayuya už toho měla dost. Nikdy nebyla na sehrávání divadel, a tohle se na její vkus protáhlo až příliš dlouho. Zavrčela, aniž by dala najevo zda to byl souhlas, urážka či něco jiného, odrázovala k východu z místnosti a cestou vytrhla Kimimarovi řetěz od dívčiny šíje, který svíral v dlani. Neudělal žádný pohyb aby jí zastavil, přesto cítila v zádech pohled jeho zelených, bezcitných očí... stejně jako dvojice mírně zklamaných černých očí, a dvojice děsivých červených se třemi tečkami kolem nich. Když vyšla ze dveří, ani si neuvědomujíc váhu dívky, kterou za tebou táhla, byla jen ráda že se zase dostane ven na povrch. Nesnášela tohle hnízdo hadů.

* * *

* Taran je taktika vodního útoku, kdy loď ohromným zobanem (klounem) narazí do druhé, udělá jí v boku díru a napadená loď se díky tomu potopí. Zde to mělo představovat synonymum pro silný náraz.

**A/N :** Tohle jsem psal skoro tři dny (s přestávkami), a jako úvod mi to nepřijde nejhorší. Byla to zatím většinou jen Tayuyina perspektiva, takže v příštím díle dostane Hinata trochu víc prostoru. Kdo má nějaké připomínky, rady nebo se mu to jen líbí (komu se to nelíbí, tak doufám že až sem už nedočetl), může zanechat review, to je skutečný balzám na autorovu duši. S kapitolou dvě začnu ještě dneska, ale asi nebude dřív než za týden. Uvidíme podle nálady.

- 7 -


	2. Jiskra v temnotě

**A/N :** Tak tu máme kapitolu dvě. Jak jsem slíbil, bude tu náhled i na Hinatiny pocity, spolu s malým poznáváním a oťukáváním obou kunoichi. Kdyby tohle mělo být jen o bezmyšlenkovitém sexu, byla by to jedna kapitola a neztrácel bych čas zbytečným plácáním :).

**Zřeknutí se práva** : Naruto mi nikdy nepatřil, nepatří, a dokud bude svět ovládat Paroubek, ani patřit nebude... ne, nechte mě, pusťte mě! (vzpírá se členům zásahového komanda)

**

* * *

Kapitola II – Jiskra v temnotě**

Tayuya si vždycky užívala světlo, když se dostala ven z té páchnoucí díry. Užívala si ho přesně na jednu vteřinu. Než na něj začala v duchu nadávat, za to jak jí oslepuje a jak jí strašně vysušuje. A v téhle chvíli nadávala i na to jak pronikavě její nová otrokyně páchla. Samozřejmě že věděla proč. Od jejich souboje neměla žádnou možnost se umýt, a vrstvy ztvrdlé hlíny, špíny a sražené krve nejsou zrovna nejlepšími voňavkami na světě.

_Musím jí někde vykoupat, takové prase prostě do baráku nevezmu. A taky jí sehnat nový hadry._ Tayuya znovu naštvaně zavrčela, a dala průchod svému vzteku tím že důrazněji trhla řetězem za který vláčela modrovlasou dívku za sebou. Neměla jí ani pět minut, a už na ní měla vztek. Vlastně na ní měla vztek už dávno předtím než se stala její otrokyní, a nic nenapovídalo tomu že by se to v dohledné době mělo změnit. I když to byl její obvyklý stav mysli, nemohla si pomoct aby si nevzpomněla na poslední Orochimarova slova se kterými jí vyprovodil pryč.

_Velmi nás rozladíš pokud budeš zabíjet naše lidi takovým tempem._

_Ať jde do prdele. Jako by o mně něco věděl. Jako by o mně kdokoliv věděl cokoliv!_ Tayuya měla zničehonic chuť křičet, a vlastně ani nevěděla proč. Normálně by to už dávno udělala, všichni okolo ní byli zvyklí na její výbuchy vzteku, které přicházely v kteroukoliv dobu a na kterémkoliv místě, pokud nebyla na misi. Ale něco v ní jí přimělo aby se zkusila trochu ovládat.

_Přece jen,_ pomyslela si když vrhla pohled přes rameno, _taky jsem mohla dopadnout hůř. Mohla jsem zase skončit s nějakou dementní káčou z podzemí, anebo ještě hůř, s nějakým úchylným teploušem který by nedělal nic jiného než na mě zíral. Tahle aspoň bude vědět co má dělat až si jí řeknu vo kafe._

(...)

Hinata se pomalu probouzela z hluboké jámy, kam se její mysl schovala po první hodině strávené v té příšerné kobce kam jí hodili, a poté když jí řekli že se tam má vrátit. Bylo to mnohem horší než si dokázala představit. Říkala si, že být v samostatné cele nemůže být zase tak špatné, že by to možná mohla být i výhoda, například šance k útěku. Jak jen se mýlila.

Už během první minuty si uvědomila jak moc jí studila podlaha. Její oblečení bylo plné trhlin a nedokázalo jí udržet v teple ani v suchu. Napadlo jí změnit polohu, možná se na chvíli postavit, ale řetězy kterými byla připoutaná jí nedovolovaly jinou polohu než ležet na boku nebo sedět se zády opřenými o zeď. Takže o žádném zahřátí pohybem nemohla být řeč.

Kvůli omezení pohybu a prochladnutí se za chvíli dostavily i křeče. Jako kunoichi byla trénovaná aby podobným věcem předcházela, ale její tělo ještě stále bolelo z nedávného souboje, nemluvě o nepříjemném pocitu potlačení její chakry z pečetě na jejím čele. Jestli tohle byl jen zlomek toho co cítili členové vedlejší rodiny z jejich vlastní pečetě, tak Hinatin soucit s nimi dosáhl zcela nové úrovně.

Ironicky k vlhkosti okolo ní se brzy dostavila i žízeň. Po pár hodinách byla už natolik zoufalá že by byla ochotná vzít zavděk i vlhkostí na kamenných stěnách, nehledě na špínu, plíseň nebo mikroby kteří tam mohli být, ale ta zatracená voda byla příliš rozprostřená na to, aby svojí taktikou získala cokoliv co by stálo za zmínku. Takže tam mohla jen sedět, třást se zimou, kýchat kdykoliv vlhkost kolem ní dosáhla nesnesitelné úrovně a trápit se žízní a hlady. Čelo měla orosené, ale studeným lepkavým potem a nikoliv vodou. Jakékoliv pokusy o usnutí byly zmařeny v zárodku nedostatkem byť i sebemenšího pohodlí. Jediný způsob, jak se jí nakonec podařilo na chvíli utéct z téhle noční můry, bylo díky celkovému vyčerpání kdy tělo zkrátka odmítlo setrvávat vzhůru. Nebyl to léčivý spánek, ani posilující, nebyl ani příjemný, ale spánek to byl.

Vidět Orochimara jako Sasukeho jí vyděsilo. Naruto vždycky mluvil o tom jak Sasukeho zachrání, jak nějak zvrátí co Orochimaru udělal a dostane ho zpátky, ale i jeho proslovy postupně utichaly když byl sám svědkem toho co Orochimaru udělal. Vidět ho na vlastní oči, přestože se Sasukem nikdy příliš nemluvila, bylo zhmotnění noční můry jejího nejlepšího přítele, a v Hinatě to pohřbilo veškeré naděje.

A když slyšela že se tam má vrátit, do toho centra utrpení a bolesti, a ne jen na pár hodin, ale na dny, týdny, možná i roky, už ztrácela i poslední zbytečky naděje. Dokonce i kdyby někdo z Konohy nebo Suny zjistil kde je a vydali se jí zachránit, nedokázala by tak dlouho přežít. Za takových podmínek by její tělo už odmítlo dál bojovat, bez ohledu na to jak silnou vůli by mohla mít. A jak si na takovém místě podržet byť i plamínek naděje? Na místě kde bylo všechno temné, studené a vlhké, kde prakticky nebylo světlo a kde už nyní strádala z nedostatku živin a vzduchu. Ne, Hinata si byla jistá že pokud se tam vrátí, do pár dní jí dostihne smrt, a pro ní to bude vysvobození.

A tehdy se ozvala ona. Ninja která to vlastně všechno způsobila, vysoká, dominantně vypadající dívka s rudými vlasy, šedýma očima a flétnou kterou měla neustále v ruce anebo za opaskem. Nejprve jí zcela uniklo že se hovoří o ní, vnímala jen že se na chvíli zastavila, než byla opět uvedena do pohybu. Teprve když byla vyvedena ven a zamrkala proti oslepujícímu venkovnímu slunci, si uvědomila že už není v podzemí. Že se tam zřejmě (alespoň na určitou dobu) nebude muset vrátit. Že jí od toho osudu zachránila právě Tayuya.

Hinata byla v tu chvíli nejšťastnější vězeň v celé Otogakure.

Samozřejmě, nic to neměnilo na jejím osudu. Stále byla zajatec v nejhorším možném místě kde mohla skončit, a její nový majitel nebyl nikdo jiný než šílená, neustále vzteklá fúrie která měla tendence rozbíjet vše kolem sebe (pokud to byly věci) a zabíjet vše kolem sebe (pokud to byli lidé). Hinata měla všechny důvody pro to, dělat si starosti, ale přesto nedokázala chvíli dělat nic jiného než si užívat teplé sluneční paprsky na tvářích, cítit jemný vítr jak jí cuchal vlasy a alespoň na chvíli zapomenout na její rozbolavělé, škrábanci a řeznými ranami poseté tělo.

Zapomněla takřka na vše přesně do chvíle než ucítila silný náraz do pravého ramene a vzápětí poté zjistila že nemůže dýchat.

(...)

Tayuya sledovala jak se nad Hinatou zavřela hladina menšího jezírka, do kterého jí strčila, a čekala až se opět vynoří. Neplánovala to, ale jak kolem něj šly, uvědomila si že to bylo nejlepší místo kde svojí novou otrokyni vykoupat než si jí vezme domů. Určitě tam měla nějaké šaty po minulých otrocích, a v nejhorším možném případě jí mohla dát nějaké svoje vlastní. Ale rozhodně ne před tím než z ní dostane alespoň ty nejhorší nánosy špíny a krve. K důkladné koupeli bude čas později.

Začínala trochu netrpělivě sledovat hladinu a množství bublin které se na ní objevovalo. Proč se ještě nevynořila? Každý jiný by se vynořil okamžitě, možná trochu prskal, třeba i nadával. Tayuye to bylo jedno, ale právě teď měla dost mizernou náladu (i když ne víc než obvykle) a chtěla být už co nejdřív doma a trochu si odpočinout. A tenhle kus špíny jí zatím zdržoval, bůhví co dělal pod tou vodou a stále se nevynořoval...

Vytřeštila oči když uviděla bubliny zmizet, a stále se nic nevynořilo.

_Co to kurva...?_

V té chvíli jí hlavou prolétlo tisíc myšlenek. Mohla se někde praštit do hlavy, možná šokem z přechodu ze suchého do mokrého prostředí omdlela, třeba vůbec neuměla plavat! Než si uvědomila co dělá, okamžitě skočila do vody za ní, v duchu jedinou myšlenku – strach.

(...)

Hinata se snažila vyplavat nahoru, opravdu se snažila. Vůbec v té chvíli neřešila kdo jí tam strčil, proč to asi udělal ani jestli jí vůbec nechá vyplavat. Pouze se snažila přežít, a to znamenalo dostat se nahoru, na hladinu, a nabrat vzduch. Náhlé mokro všude kolem ní jí překvapilo, ale naštěstí si uchovala zbyteček rozumu a nepokusila se nadechnout pod vodou. To by byla její smrt. Místo toho se pokusila odrazit rukama i nohama a dostat se nahoru.

Jenže to nešlo. Těžká váha řetězu kolem jejího krku jí neúprosně stahovala dolů. Škubala za něj rukama, ale nedokázala se ho zbavit. Kdyby měla svůj Byakugan, anebo alespoň chakru, snad by ho dokázala rozbít a osvobodit se, jenže takhle měla jen svoje svaly. A ty prostě nedokázaly přetrhnout silný železný řetěz. Plíce jí začínaly hořet, všechno začínalo být rozmazané, a Hinata už otevírala pusu aby se alespoň pokusila nadechnout, i když pod vodou jí to jen vžene vodu do plic a zabije jí to...

Už ani necítila pár silných rukou které jí popadly, vyzvedly několik metrů a hodily na břeh.

(...)

Tayuya sprostě klela, hned jakmile se dostala nad hladinu spolu se svojí kořistí. Ještě netušila proč ta holka prostě nevyplavala na hladinu, ale to hrozné bušení srdce když si myslela že jí ztratí bylo krajné nepříjemné. Bušilo jí do žeber tak zběsile jako by chtělo vyskočit ven, a Tayuya zjistila že takový pocit je téměř nesnesitelný. Už ho nikdy nechtěla zažít.

Samozřejmě, strach byl teď, když byla perlooká kunoichi v bezpečí, smeten do pozadí vztekem, který si co do síly s ničím nezadal s hurikánem. Nejen že z ní ta holka udělala blbce – tím že jí donutila skočit pro ní aby jí zachránila – ale ještě byla kvůli ní úplně mokrá! Tayuya sice plánovala koupel, ale ne v takhle studené vodě a určitě ne na veřejnosti. Sice zatím nepřitahovaly moc pohledů, především proto že kolem bylo jen velmi málo lidí a ti měli navíc své vlastní povinnosti, ale to bylo Tayuye úplně fuk. Naštvaná na celý svět, a na jistého jeho obyvatele nejvíc, popadla holku za zbytky její bundy a začala s ní zuřivě třást.

„Co sis kurva myslela? Se chceš zabít nebo co?" vyštěkla na ní, než si uvědomila že soudě podle toho že dívčiny oči skákaly zcela nezávisle na pohybech hlavy, zřejmě nebyla ve stavu schopném jí na cokoliv odpovědět. O to víc jí překvapilo, když se bledá, chvějící ruka pomalounku zvedla a dotkla se řetězu na dívčině krku.

Tayuya nebyla hloupá. Okamžitě jí došlo že tohle byl důvod proč dívka nevyplavala, zřejmě i když chtěla. To také vysvětlovalo proč měla ona sama celkem slušné potíže jí vytáhnout, i když by normálně uzvedla tři jí podobné bez jakýchkoliv problémů. Měla chuť sama sebe praštit za takovou stupiditu, ale neměla na to teď čas. Její vězeňkyně totiž právě mocně kýchla, a Tayuya sama cítila jak se jí mokrá látka lepí na kůži. Co právě teď obě potřebovaly bylo suché oblečení a hromada ručníků.

Se zavrčením, ve kterém byl vztek na všechny okolo (včetně sebe), si přehodila dívku přes rameno a pokračovala v cestě.

(...)

Tayuya se nezdržovala hledáním klíčů, dveře do svého domu jednoduše vykopla. Otevřely se stejně snadno jako tisíckrát předtím. Ani se nerozhlížela a rovnou zamířila do ložnice. Obývací místnost tu neměla, kuchyně jí nepřišla vhodná a do koupelny by se nevešly. Jakmile tam byly, nechala dívku ležet na zemi a došla pro několik hadrů, stejně jako pro ručníky a pro suché oblečení. Rozhodla se pro svoje obvyklé oblečení, tričko neutrální kouřové barvy spolu se šortkami a krátkou sukní s rozparky po stranách, která jí nijak neomezovala v pohybu. Pro modrovlasou dívku vyhrabala odněkud oblečení které zřejmě zbylo po její předchůdkyni, upnuté bílé tričko s šedivou vestou a černými kalhotami.

Když dorazila s celým nákladem do ložnice, viděla že dívka se stále nepohnula, zřejmě pořád v šoku. Tayuya si podrážděně povzdechla, ale věděla že nemá na vybranou. Shodila ze sebe všechno oblečení, hodila ho do kouta na pozdější vysušení, a začala z dívky stahovat svršky. Kupodivu to v ní vybudilo reakci rychleji než čekala.

„C-Co to děláš?" hlas byl sice na Tayuyiny poměry tichý, ale měl v sobě nezaměnitelný podtón překvapení, paniky... a studu? To se snad ta holka styděla? Bože, a to jí měla za silnou kunoichi.

„Co si myslíš? Svlíkám tě z těch mokrých hadrů. Potřebuješ se usušit a hodit na sebe něco suchýho, nebo mi tu chcípneš na zimnici a budu z toho mít jen trable," odsekla, zatímco zjistila že zip na bundě, kterou se právě snažila dostat dolů, byl rozbitý. Ani se nepozastavila, vytáhla kunai a několika zručnými pohyby dívku zcela odstrojila.

„Eeeeek!" vyjeknutí Tayuye jen zahrálo na nervy, ale rozhodla se ho ignorovat, odkopla zbytky oblečení do kouta ke svým a hodila dívce ručník. „Na, utři se a pak si obleč tyhle věci. A přestaň tady vřískat!"

„O-omlouvám se," přišla tichá odpověď, ale Tayuya už se sama utírala a prakticky jí neslyšela. Jak si ale vysušovala vlasy, najednou si uvědomila něco jiného.

Ticho. Ale divné ticho. Ne to ticho kdy si člověk hledí svého a něco dělá, ale spíše takové překvapené ticho, kdy člověk na něco zírá, na něco co ho zcela překvapilo, vykolejilo, kdy uviděl něco co vůbec nečekal... a nemůže se rozhodnout jak na to má reagovat.

Otočila se zpátky, a viděla že dívka stále klečela na zemi, nohy cudně u sebe a ručník přes hruď aby schovala svoje vnady. Neschovala ale svojí tvář, která (nyní když byla nejhorší špína pryč a Tayuya měla klid si jí prohlédnout) byla celkem hezká. Srdcovitá plná tvář, široké perlové oči, drobný nos a bledé líce... ne počkat. Její líce nebyly bledé, byly světle růžové. Co se to tu sakra dělo?

„Co je?" vyjela na ní Tayuya, zatímco se přestala utírat a hodila po dívce nazlobený pohled. Ta se pod ním jen přikrčila, ale neuhnula.

„P-pardon... j-já jen že... v-vypadáš hezky..."

Tayuya měla pocit že jí na moment něco koplo do hlavy. Vypadala hezky? Podívala se na svoje nezakryté tělo. Kdyby to měla vzít objektivně, tak asi ano. Šest let byla dlouhá doba, a každá holka přece jen musela trochu dbát o svůj vzhled. Měla celkem pěkná prsa, možná ne moc velká, ale rozhodně pevná, byla i dost štíhlá, a křivky jako...

No tak počkat! Teď jí řekla že je hezká? Jiná holka? Tayuya obrátila pohled ze svého těla na vetřelce ve svém domě, připravená jí pořádně od plic říct co si myslela o takových jako je ona... ale nic z jejích úst nevyšlo. Teď si teprve sama skutečně všimla dívky která před ní klečela, a přestože si zakrývala svoje nejchoulostivější místa, Tayuya mohla jasně vidět její štíhlé paže, krémovou kůži, dlouhé temně modré vlasy, které místy přecházely až v černou, i plná stehna. Dokonce měla dojem že i zahlédla obrys jejího zadečku.

Bůhví proč jí to na moment zarazilo. Otrávil jí snad někdo? Nebo bylo něco ve vzduchu? Proč se najednou chovala jako by nikdy neviděla sebe nebo jinou holku nahou? V duchu na sebe vyštěkla aby se vzpamatovala, ale bylo to těžší než si myslela.

„Jo... díky... s tebou to taky není nejhorší..." zamumlala, zatímco se vrátila k utírání a dala si pozor aby ani koutkem oka neviděla na druhou dívku. Bylo pak jednodušší soustředit se na utírání, a ne na kradmé zírání jak se perlooká kunoichi sama sušila.

Díky tomu nezahlédla jak slabě růžová barva zesílila na rudou, ani nezaslechla slabě vykoktané „D-děkuji."

(...)

Hinata ani netušila proč to udělala. Připisovala to šoku ze studené vody, vyčerpání, dvojitému vidění a halucinacím z hladu. Prostě to z ní vyletělo. Netušila co má čekat, když se podívala na svojí zachránkyni a věznitelku v jednom, ale... nečekala že bude tak krásná. Byla krásná jako Sakura nebo Ino, možná i víc. Znovu ucítila ten drobounký osten smutku a žárlivosti, kdy si sama přála aby byla taky taková, aby se za ní občas někdo otočil, dokonce i kdyby jí tím měl uvést do rozpaků, aby jí někdo složil byť i malý kompliment.

A ona to udělala.

Možná slabě, možná nechtěně, možná se jí při tom nedívala do očí. Ale řekla jí to. Někdo by možná nepovažoval za kompliment že „to s ní není nejhorší", ale pro Hinatu to v té chvíli znamenalo hodně.

V té chvíli, i později.

Husí kůže jí připomněla proč si k hrudi tiskla ručník, a rychle se snažila usilovným třením zahřát svoje promrzlé tělo. Když se jí alespoň povedlo vrátit si cit do všech údů, stále ještě roztřesenými prsty si natáhla oblečení které jí Tayuya hodila. Kupodivu jí padlo, ačkoliv tričko bylo mnohem těsnější než by si sama vybrala. Byla vděčná alespoň za vestu, která částečně schovala její vnady, přesto dobře věděla že jí bude chvíli trvat než si zvykne, pokud vůbec někdy. Zalitovala svojí ubohé bundy, která nyní ležela v rohu, mokrá a rozřezaná na cáry.

Jakmile si natáhla kalhoty, rozhlédla se poprvé pořádně kolem sebe... a zrak jí okamžitě padl na rudovlasou dívku, tyčící se nad ní. Možná by jí na ní nepadl tak brzy, kdyby neucítila její upřený pohled, a Hinata se před ním skoro instinktivně schoulila. Ne proto že v tom pohledu byl vztek, opovržení a nenávist. Na to byla až příliš zvyklá z domova. Ne, ten pohled v sobě ukrýval něco jiného, něco silného a hlubokého, a Hinatu to vyděsilo stejnou měrou jako rozrušilo. Nebyla si jistá zda ten pohled byl skutečně nepříjemný, ale byl příliš silný než aby se pod ním cítila dobře.

(...)

Tayuya dívku pozorovala už když se převlékala, ale jakmile si natáhla poslední kus oblečení, zírala už zcela bez zábran. Takhle tedy rozhodně předtím nevypadala. Měla stále ještě trochu mokré vlasy, které jí bez jakékoliv opory volně spadaly přes ramena a kolem tváří a zanechávaly drobnou vlhkou stopu na bílé košili kterou měla. Dívčina ňadra až příliš jasně napínala tenkou látku, a vesta dělala jen velmi málo aby je ukryla před okolním světem. Nijak jim nepomáhal ani dívčin dech, který byl stále ještě mělký a rychlý, a nutil její hruď vzpínat se jako jankovitého koně na jaře.

_Vona fakt řekla že sem hezká?_ Tayuya tehdy nechtěla věřit vlastním uším, ale viděla do dívky až příliš dobře, jako by byla průhledná. Myslela to upřímně. I když sama vypadala tím prohlášením trochu vyvedená z míry, nebylo to natolik aby ho vzala zpátky, nebo si ho nechala pro sebe a vůbec ho nevyřkla. Tayuyu to mátlo, a začalo jí štvát že nejen že tomu nerozumí ona, ale nerozumí tomu ani její zajatkyně. Co má sakra co říkat že je hezká, když to pak ničím nevysvětlí?

„Dám ti zbytek dne. Vomrkni si to tady kde co je, budeš se tu vo to starat. Vaření, uklízení, a podobný blbosti. Spát můžeš támhle," ukázala palcem na kavalec vedle její postele, „zbytek věcí najdeš sama. A pro případ že ti v tý vodě zmrznul mozek, nesnaž se vodsud utýct. Pro jídlo chodit můžeš, ale jak tě hlídka zmerčí někde kde nemáš co dělat, klidně tě zabijou. A za ty trable, co to způsobí mně, tě z tý smrti dostanu, jen abych tě pak mohla zabít vosobně, jasný?" Rychle vstala aby zakryla že její vztek byl z nějakého důvodu mnohem slabší než normálně, zkontrolovala si flétnu a vyrazila ke dveřím. Skoro přeslechla dívčino slabé mumlání, ale její citlivý sluch ho zachytil a zastavila se, házejíc otrávený pohled přes rameno.

„Co je?"

„Umm... Hinata," dívka vzhlédla z podlahy, kam se do teď dívala, a upřela svůj pohled do hlubokých šedých očí. Tayuye proběhlo přes páteř mrazení, aniž by tušila proč nebo z čeho.

„Tayuya," zkusila odseknout, ale vyznělo to jako úplně normální, klidná odpověď. Aniž by na sobě dala znát jak moc jí to otřáslo, ulevila si tím že při odchodu práskla dveřmi až z domu popadal nános omítky.

Možná tu holku přece jen měla nechat shnít v podzemí. Neměla by teď tak komplikovaný život, ani by se nemusela potýkat s pocity které v životě nezakusila a se kterými si neuměla poradit!

(...)

Hinata sledovala jak za Tayuyou zapadly dveře, a dovolila si dlouhý pomalý výdech a nádech. Nakonec její situace nevypadala až tak beznadějně jako teprve před pár hodinami. Alespoň na pár dní se nemusela vracet do podzemí, měla nejspíš zajištěné cosi jako jídlo a střechu nad hlavou, i její postel, navzdory faktu že to byl vlastně jen menší kus hrubé látky na přikrytí a cosi jen o málo měkčího než kámen jako polštář, vypadala celkem pohodlně. Pravda, její milovaná bunda, kalhoty i prádlo byly zničené, ale Hinata nikdy nebyla z těch kteří by příliš lpěli na materiálních věcech, pokud jim šlo o život. Jestli cenou za její záchranu bylo její oblečení, vyšla z toho ještě velmi levně.

Na druhou stranu, když si Hinata uvědomila že byla vězněm v Otogakure, které vládl Orochimaru se svým poskokem Kabutem, a ona sama teď měla dělat služku někomu komu žádná služka nevydržela naživu déle než měsíc, dobrý pocit se celkem rychle vytratil. Musela si dávat velký pozor, a soustředit se na svůj cíl. Jejím současným cílem bylo přežít, poté si víceméně udržet zdraví, a zkusit zjistit zda by odsud dokázala utéct. Pokud třetí a druhý úkol nebude možný, musela uspět alespoň u prvního. Dokonce i kdyby jí nikdo nehledal – a Hinata byla až příliš velký realista aby věděla že přinejmenším z její rodiny jí určitě nikdo hledat nebude, takže zbývali jen její přátelé – byla tu stále šance že jedna z větších zemí tuhle vesnici najde a napadne. A při takové příležitosti bude nejlepší mít oči otevřené a chopit se první příležitosti k útěku.

A měla ještě jeden důvod proč tolik toužila po tom, aby byla co nejdříve pryč.

Tayuya. Ta dívka jí mátla. Za tu krátkou dobu kdy jí mohla pozorovat, a kdy s ní bojovala, si o ní stihla udělat rychlý obrázek. Zřejmě stála ve společnosti hodně vysoko, jinak by Orochimaru těžko vyhověl jejímu přání – ne, požadavku aby dostala Hinatu do své péče. Takže navzdory tomu že byla nepřátelská, kousavá, prchlivá a zabíjela téměř na potkání, měla tu jisté postavení. Nic z tohohle však neříkalo, proč si Hinatu vzala k sobě. Nepřišla jí vysloveně krutá – když spolu zápasily, nezdálo se že by se z jakéhokoliv důvodu snažila souboj prodloužit, i když to také mohlo být jen tím že Hinata byla až příliš rovnocenný soupeř. Ale pokud to nebylo proto aby mohla Hinatě udělat ze života peklo, proč se o ní potom tak starala? Hinatu zatím nenapadl žádný rozumný důvod, a věděla že dokud ho nenajde, Tayuya pro ní byla nebezpečná. Ještě víc než normálně.

Tváře jí zrůžověly. Ano, ještě tu byla otázka... toho co se s Hinatou dělo, když dnes uviděla Tayuyu nahou. Nechápala proč vyhrkla co jí přišlo na mysl, ani proč jí za to Tayuya nesjela. Bylo to vlastně poprvé kdy slyšela Tayuyu říct něco, co se nejvíce blížilo normální větě, a z nějakého důvodu to její obrázek o rusovlasé kunoichi udělalo mnohem lidštější než měl správně být. Tayuya pro ní měla být nepřítel, ne někdo o kom měla přemýšlet jako o člověku. Jenže drobný vnitřní hlásek s tím nesouhlasil, a byl až příliš neodbytný.

Hinata zatřásla hlavou aby vyhnala podobné myšlenky, pomalounku vstala a začala se procházet po domě. Nepřála si teď nic víc než něco k jídlu a moci se pořádně vyspat, ale bylo jí jasné že musela využít té trošky času kterou od své nové paní dostala, a seznámit se s domem a vším co zde bylo. Pokud chtěla budit co nejméně podezření, musela plnit své úkoly co možná nejpřesněji a zároveň nepřitahovat pozornost. A prvním krokem k tomu bylo... vědět co kde vlastně je. S tímhle na mysli Hinata udělala drobný krůček vpřed, a když jí nohy sice zaprotestovaly, ale podržely, pomalu se odbelhala směrem do kuchyně.

**

* * *

A/N :** Druhá kapitola na světě. Asi to není nic moc, ale i kdyby city vyrašily za jediný den, potřebují nějaký čas aby uzrály. Poznámka pro ty kdo si všimli že se tenhle styl povídky (myslím rozvržením kapitol, ne zápletkou) podobá jistým příběhům které už na fanfikci jsou – máte pravdu. Trochu se za to stydím, ale říkám si že dokud se nesnažím kopírovat cizí práci, tak mám právo poskládat si příběh jak chci. Zápletka i děj jsou moje, a to je hlavní, doufám. Každopádně, v příští kapitole se city začnou prohlubovat, Hinata se začne ve vesnici zabydlovat, a Tayuya začne šílet.

- 7 -


	3. První noc

**A/N :** Hmm, že bych už byl u třetí kapitoly? Rozhodně to tak vypadá. A právě mi došlo že jsem asi neupřesnil ve kterém ročním období se tohle odehrává. Já bych hlasoval pro léto. Je někdo pro? Já. Je někdo proti? (ignoruje les rukou) Nikdo. Zdržel se někdo hlasování? Není tomu tak. Děkuji vám.

**Zřeknutí se práva** : Bože, jak dlouho budu muset opakovat že mi Naruto nepatří? Už by to došlo i hlídačům parkoviště...

**

* * *

Kapitola III – První noc**

Slunce začalo pomalu zapadat, a Tayuya se vlekla do svého starého domu. Jeden z ninjů, který šel náhodou kolem ní, neodhadl její náladu a ušklíbl se na ní, když jí viděl jak se doslova ploužila, ruce podél těla a ve tváři jasně vepsanou únavu a vztek. O pár minut později kunoichi stále pokračovala ve svojí cestě, zatímco několik zděšených kolemstojících hledělo na sténající hromádku u cesty, která bývala, a zřejmě nyní velmi dlouho nebude, běžným ninjou.

Bylo to k vzteku. Nejen že jí Orochimaru ztrapnil když si přivlastnila Hinatu, ale ještě jí to nechával celou dobu řádně sežrat. Ne on osobně, samozřejmě, na to byl příliš velký pán. Nechal to za sebe dělat Kabuta. Tayuya už hodně dlouhou chvilku zvažovala, zda by přežila Orochimarův hněv, kdyby jeho poskoka poslala někam do říše nočních můr, alespoň na pár minut. To uspokojení, vidět ho třást se jako ratlíka, by určitě za nějaký ten trest stálo. Samozřejmě, kromě smrti.

Orochimaru si jí zdánlivě nevšímal, Kabuto měl nemístné narážky, a Kimimaro neříkal nic, jako obvykle. Přesto i jeho pohled na sobě cítila po většinu dne, i když u něj to bylo z jiného důvodu. Ne, on si určitě myslel že Hinatu zabije. Pokud už ne úmyslně, tak určitě v afektu, v nějakém ze svých záchvatů vzteku anebo kvůli některé z těch nočních můr. A pak zase bude muset na kobereček k Orochimarovi, bude si muset jít sehnat novou otrokyni a tak dále...

Ponořená v myšlenkách si Tayuya ani neuvědomila že došla do svého domu.

(...)

Když otevřela dveře, zprvu jí nic nepřekvapilo. To přišlo až vteřinu poté. Normálně by se proklínala za to, že jako cvičená kunoichi nezaregistrovala změnu okamžitě, ale na její obranu bylo třeba podotknout že alespoň u sebe doma chtěla mít možnost chvilku relaxovat. Byla v Otogakure, Orochimarově osobní základně, a u sebe doma, tak snad si sakra mohla dovolit trochu polevit v ostražitosti. Jako by to nikdo jiný nikdy nedělal.

Ale to, co jí překvapilo, kupodivu nebylo ani tak překvapující, jako spíš příjemné. Byla to vůně. Vůně jídla. Vůně velmi dobrého jídla, pokud mohla Tayuya soudit z toho že se jí proti její vůli začaly sbíhat sliny a žaludek jí hlasitě zakručel na znamení že se celý dnešek, jako většinu dní, s jídlem dost zanedbávala. Zamračila se a nakoukla do kuchyně, s úmyslem zjistit co se to tu dělo.

Hinata byla ve stejném oblečení, jaké jí ten den ráno zanechala. Podle Tayuyi v něm vypadala pořád stejně, ale tentokrát jí navíc ještě zdobila kuchařská zástěra, na které bylo několik čerstvých fleků. A její nová rádoby kuchařka se právě otočila, uctivě se uklonila a ukázala na stůl kde bylo připraveno několik kouřících misek.

„D-Dobrý večer, paní Tayuyo. U-Udělala jsem vám večeři." Když na ní Tayuya chvíli pouze zírala, začala nepohodlně kroutit prsty. „D-Doufám že vám bude chutnat. Pokud ne, v-vždycky můžu udělat n-něco jiného..."

„Tohle bude stačit." Upřímně, Tayuye bylo jedno co Hinata uvařila. Vonělo to dobře, na pohled to bylo taky slušné, a ona nemínila ztrácet čas zbytečnostmi. Sedla si na polštář k nízkému stolku kde byly misky, a bez jakékoliv ceremonie nebo obřadu začala jíst. Chvíli nic kolem sebe nevnímala, pouze si vychutnávala svoje první pořádné jídlo po velmi dlouhé době, a jen občas přemýšlela o tom jak mohla ta holka vůbec něco připravit když tu skoro nikdy neměla žádné zásoby, dokud si nevšimla že její nová služka stále stála na místě a sledovala jí. Když se na ní Tayuya podívala, zrozpačitěla a uhnula pohledem.

„Co zas?" vyštěkla. Hinata na to zareagovala jen škubnutím a ještě více odvrátila zrak. Tayuya musela potlačit další vzedmutí vzteku, ale díky už zpola plnému žaludku to bylo jednodušší než myslela. Už chtěla vstát, chytit tu holku pod krkem a zařvat na ní co chtěla (což znamenalo že byla skutečně v milé náladě), když uslyšela podivný zvuk, připomínající zavrčení. Až když perlooká kunoichi zrudla a pokusila se odejít, došlo jí že to musel být její žaludek. Natáhla se a chytila jí za zápěstí dřív než stihla zmizet.

„Tys vůbec nic nejedla?"

„N-ne. B-Bylo tu dost j-jen na jednu porci." Hinata se opatrně pokusila uvolnit ruku ze sevření, ale bylo to stejné jako pokusit se vyvrátit strom stéblem trávy. Zhola nemožné.

Tayuya si v duchu přejela rukou přes obličej. Jak si asi ta holka myslela že tu přežije když nebude jíst? Bylo sice hloupé že až teď si rudovlasá kunoichi všimla jak se nohy drobnější dívky třásly, pravděpodobně z hladu, ale nehodlala si to dávat za vinu. Byla to vina tý holky. Takže...

Hinata vykvikla když s ní Tayuya smýkla na druhou stranu stolu a přinutila jí si sednout. Posunula jí jednu z misek, zatímco začala vyjídat svojí vlastní. „Jez. Nepotřebuju služky co sou kost a kůže. Už tak vypadáš jako chodící mrtvola." Normálně by se Hinata možná cítila lehce uražená, ale tváří v tvář Tayuyině výhrůžnému pohledu nedokázala nic víc než přikývnout a opatrně si začala nabírat. Přestala se bát až po několika prvních soustech, kdy si teprve uvědomila jaký má hlad, a vyčistila misku rychleji než Tayuya čekala.

Kdoví proč se Tayuya zničehonic cítila lépe. Bylo to proto že se její otrokyně najedla? Ne, to byla hloupost. Proč by se kvůli tomu měla ona cítit dobře? Jasně, plnila Orochimarovy příkazy a snažila se jí udržet naživu, ale nemusela zacházet nijak do krajnosti. Stačilo aby jí tu neumřela. K tomu by potřebovala víc než den, nebo dva, bez jídla. Tedy, možná.

Tayuya zamrkala. Aniž si všimla kdy, všechny misky byly prázdné, a Hinata je právě pečlivě drhla a umývala. Otráveně si povzdechla když si uvědomila že se zase zasnila za bílého dne, ale doma si to mohla dovolit. Nebylo to tak že by jí tu hrozilo nějaké nebezpečí. To spíš hrozilo její služce, a nejpravděpodobnější z nich byla smrt hlady, pokud tu neuměla dojít ani na nákup. Nevadí, s tím si Tayuya uměla poradit.

„Na." Bez dalších slov jí Tayuya hodila cosi co vytáhla z kapsy. Potěšilo jí že Hinata dokázala věc zachytit aniž by upustila nebo rozbila některou z misek. Dobře. Zřejmě to nebyla zas až tak neschopná kunoichi.

Hinata zírala na předmět ve svojí ruce. Byl to kratší kožený řemínek s přezkou, na kterém se houpala drobná stříbrná placka s vyraženým písmenem T. Zatímco si ho prohlížela, Tayuya se zvedla, přešla k ní a než Hinata stihla zareagovat, udeřila jí do krku. Hinata zalapala po dechu, ale spíše z překvapení a úlevy, když z ní spadl její původní železný obojek a s hlasitým zařinčením dopadl na zem. Až teď si uvědomila jak těžká ta zatracená věc byla, a možnost znovu se pořádně narovnat byla pro Hinatu jako kdyby se znovu narodila.

„Tohle nos po venku. Voznačí tě to jako mojí služebnou. Budeš tak moct nakupovat na trhu i bez peněz, prostě mi to vodečtou z plateb z misí." Tayuya jí věnovala opovržlivý úsměv. „Nehodlám tu nakupovat sama když ty to zvládneš taky." Hinata váhavě přikývla, a zkusmo si obtočila řemínek kolem krku. Na rozdíl od původního železného, který dostala v cele, byl tenhle mnohem volnější, díky přezce jí nemusel škrtit, a v neposlední řadě byl i lehčí. Překvapilo jí měkké vnitřní polstrování, které působilo na její odřený krk jako chladivý balzám, a podívala se na Tayuyu tak vděčným pohledem že jí na okamžik zcela vyvedla z míry. Nicméně Orochimarova elitní stráž se rychle vzpamatovala.

„Moc se neraduj. S tímhle přichází i povinnosti. Jako moje vosobní votrokyně nejsi podřízená nikomu kromě mě a Orochimara, nicméně uděláš dobře když nebudeš po vesnici vyvádět žádný blbosti. A vyhejbej se malérům, nesnáším když kromě svých vobvyklých povinností musím ještě řešit i ty nevobvyklý." K Tayuyině rozčarování ani po jejím proslovu z Hinatiných očí nezmizela vděčnost, takže jen otráveně mávla rukou a vyšla ven z kuchyně. Když došla do ložnice a vrhla pohled ven, zjistila že už se zešeřilo natolik, že se místnost pomalu, ale jistě ponořovala do tmy. Chtěla se otočit a zapálit svíčky aby tu vůbec viděla, ale než to stihla udělat, místností se rozlila teplá žlutá záře, a ani se nemusela otáčet aby věděla že ta modrovlasá holka už je určitě zapálila. Neměla tu otrokyni ani jeden den a už dělala všechny svoje povinnosti jako žádná předešlá. Tak proč se kvůli tomu kurva necítila veseleji?

„Budete si přát koupel?" Tayuya se zmateně otočila a podívala se na Hinatu, která sice stále koukala kamsi spíše do země než na ní, nicméně měla takový drobný, veselý úsměv. Tayuya ho chtěla ve stejném okamžiku vidět i nevidět. Škoda že netušila jak něco podobného zařídit.

„Jo, proč ne." Hinata buď nezaregistrovala, anebo ignorovala Tayuyin nepříjemný tón, uklonila se a rychle se odebrala do koupelny aby naplnila vanu. Tayuya sice netušila jak mohla ta holka tušit že by si skutečně dala horkou, uklidňující koupel, ale byla ráda že jí to napadlo. Třeba se konečně trochu uvolní, něco co se jí už hodně dlouho nepodařilo. Přešla ke skříni, vytáhla z ní župan a vydala se za Hinatou.

(...)

Tayuya se rozkošnicky protáhla. Možná neměla úplně ten největší dům v celé Otě, zato měla tu největší, a nejlepší, koupelnu. A to zahrnovalo i vanu. Byla dost velká aby se v ní mohla pohodlně rozvalit a užít si tak teplou vodu po celém těle aniž by se musela obracet nebo vstávat. Mohla si klidně ležet, občas rukou líně zčeřit vodu a užívat si výjimečného pocitu pohodlí a čistoty.

Drobný šramot v předsíni jí tu chvíli zkazil. Jak dlouho tam sakra ta holka hodlala čekat? To si myslela že o ní neví? Nebo to považovala za svojí povinnost, být Tayuyi pořád nablízku? Svědomitost se jí upřít nedala, stejně jako rychlá adaptace na svojí novou úlohu poskoka, ale Tayuya chtěla mít taky chvilku soukromí! Tohle bylo skoro jako její osobní svatyně, místo kam nikoho jiného nepouštěla! Jenže co asi mohla dělat? Zařvat na ní ať vypadne? Ano, to mohla. Jenže... z nějakého důvodu nechtěla. Z nějakého důvodu se jí líbilo jak se na ní dívala když jí darovala ten nový obojek. Ten teplý, přátelský pohled byl skutečně příjemný...

„Hej, ty tam! Když už tu seš, poď mi umýt záda." Když už tu byla, mohla aspoň být užitečná. Tayuya se sice většinou myla sama, ale nebyla dost ohebná aby se mohla důkladně umýt všude po těle. To byla další výhoda toho, držet si doma pracovní sílu. Jediná zvláštnost byla že žádné svojí předešlé služce si o podobnou službu neřekla.

Přesně jak předpokládala, Hinata vkráčela dovnitř s lehce provinilým pohledem, přesto rychle našla houbu, klekla si k vaně a jakmile se k ní Tayuya otočila zády, začala jí jemně přejíždět drsnou látkou po zádech. Přestala když uslyšela Tayuyino zavrčení.

„Jestli to budeš takhle flákat, taks sem vůbec nemusela chodit."

Chvíli se nic nedělo, a Tayuyu napadlo jestli náhodou ta holka neodešla pryč aniž by si jí všimla, když tu znovu ucítila houbu na svých zádech. Tentokrát jí přejížděla po kůži mnohem větší silou, kterou z ní jistě sedřela všechnu možnou špínu, ale Tayuye se to líbilo. Zaujala pohodlnější polohu, opřela se o ruce a nechala Hinatu aby se činila. Ta jí skutečně pečlivě drhla celá záda, snažila se nevynechat žádné místečko, a nakonec to musela být Tayuya kdo jí požádal ať přestane. Z části proto že si byla jistá že je teď bez špíny přinejmenším na celý příští týden, a taky proto že už začínala svoje záda dost cítit. Nebála se toho že by jí Hinata způsobila nějaká zranění, ale mít na zádech příliš citlivou kůži se jí nechtělo.

Znovu se protáhla, ponořila hlavu pod vodu, po chvíli se vynořila a prohrábla si rukou vlasy. Pak se teprve otočila, uviděla že Hinata stála pořád na místě s houbou v ruce, a opět s tím podivně provinilým výrazem hleděla do země. Tayuya mohla přičítat její růžové tváře teplému vzduchu v koupelně, ale už lépe tušila že důvod bude jiný. A bůhví proč, ale zřejmě její uspokojený žaludek, teplá voda i uvolněné svaly jí dodaly na drzosti.

Koneckonců, pokud jí měla tahle služka chvíli vydržet, tak se bude muset naučit zbavit se toho svýho přehnanýho studu a trochu si prorážet cestu lokty.

„Už ses dneska umyla?" Otázka zastihla Hinatu nepřipravenou, a na okamžik se podívala přímo na Tayuyu, než okamžitě sklopila pohled zpátky k zemi a zavrtěla hlavou. Tayuya se v duchu jen ušklíbla.

„Tak to shoď a šup do vody. Nechci aby se říkalo že mám za votrokyni nějaké špinavé prase." Potěšilo jí když zahlédla ve sněhově bílých očích záblesk vzdoru, který se ale okamžitě rozplynul při představě že se nejen bude muset svléknout, ale i jít nahá k Tayuye do vany. Nicméně stačilo jedno netrpělivé zavrčení aby Hinata rychle, přestože poněkud nešikovně, odložila veškeré svoje šatstvo na blízkou stoličku (Tayuya si jen pohrdavě odfrkla když se dívka svlékala zády k ní), a pak si s rukama zkříženýma přes hruď opatrně sedla naproti ní. Navzdory její stydlivosti se i ona zřejmě uvolnila když se ponořila do horké koupele, přesto se stále držela co nejdál od Tayuyi, a vůbec si nevšímala toho že bylo všude kolem stále dost místa.

Nechtěla si nechat pomoct, co? Ale Tayuya nebyla známá tím že by dělala věci napůl. Nebo že by byla přehnaně starostlivá a milá. Nebyla sice vysloveně krutá, ale ráda se občas pobavila.

„Tak se otoč, ať tě taky můžu umýt." Ani nečekala na Hinatinu odpověď, chytila jí za rameno, otočila jí a opřela o okraj vany až Hinata musela potlačit zděšené vyjeknutí. Tayuya nad tím obrátila oči v sloup, ale sebrala houbu a začala jí tvrdě dřít proti kůži. Nemohla si pomoct aby jí neobdivovala, měla barvu čisté, jasné smetany, a skoro stejně jemná byla i na dotek. Byla. Po několikerém přejetí houbou, kdy si Tayuya dávala záležet aby používala pořádnou sílu, začala bílá lehce rudnout a Hinata čím dál víc kňourala nad drsným zacházením. Tayuya se tomu jen v duchu zasmála, ale rozhodla se přestat dřív než by modrovlasé dívce nějak vážněji ublížila. Naposledy vydrhla Hinatě celá záda, otočila jí zpátky a hodila jí houbu.

„Zbytek si snad zvládneš vomýt sama."

Hinata slabě přikývla, zvedla houbu a začala si s ní přejíždět po pažích. Nejprve slabě, ale pod Tayuyiným nespokojeným pohledem rychle přitlačila, i když se jí obličej brzy zkroutil do útrpné masky potlačované bolesti. To Tayuye vyhovovalo mnohem víc. Třeba to tu holku příště odnaučí stát jí za dveřmi u koupelny když si Tayuya dopřávala svojí klidnou chvilku. Pozorovala jí jak se pečlivě čistila, a zatím si v duchu porovnávala co o ní věděla.

Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga. Z klanu těch bělooček co používali Jyuuken, útoky dlaní kterými uzavírali tenketsu na protivníkově těle a znemožňovali jim používat chakru. To pro ně platilo obecně. Pro tuhle holku konkrétně... Tayuya zkoumala pohledem celé její tělo. Tělesná stavba byla lehce hubenější, ale to mohlo být jen z nedostatku jídla. Rozhodně ale nebyla vychrtlá nebo podvyživená. Vyvinutá byla slušně, na správných místech zaoblená, a když jí třela záda, jasně cítila že pod tou měkce vypadající kůží má i svaly. Takže žádná rozmazlená princeznička, ale tvrdě trénující kunoichi. No, alespoň se tu s ní nebude nudit.

Ze snění Tayuyu tentokrát vytrhlo Hinatino nesmělé odkašlání. Zamrkala, a soudě podle zarudlé kůže, nyní už po celém těle, soudila že dívčina očista byla u konce. Nebo alespoň ona si to myslela.

„Umm... m-můžu už jít?" Hinata byla opět na druhém konci vany, ale nijak jí to nepomohlo. Tayuye stačilo se jenom nahnout, aby se jí dívala do očí z takové blízkosti že Hinatiny tváře opět zahořely.

„Někam spěcháš, princezno?" I přes úzký obojek na dívčině krku jasně viděla jak se jí zachvělo hrdlo když nasucho polkla, a musela připustit že to byl velmi příjemný pohled. I vědomí že to dokázala způsobit pouhým pohledem.

„Eeeh, j-já..." nestihla doříct, když Hinata už podruhé ten den zjistila že má hlavu pod vodou. Tentokrát jí však dole nic nedrželo, a tak se s prskáním vynořila a pokusila se nadechnout... aby byla o vteřinu později zase strčena pod vodu. Když se znovu vynořila, byla tentokrát odhodlaná už bojovat, ale další pokus se nedostavil. Upřela své oči, tentokrát kromě překvapení a strachu i plné vzdoru, na svojí mučitelku.

„Za co to bylo?" Tayuya se nad obviňujícím tónem jenom ušklíbla.

„Zapomněla sis umýt vlasy." Hinata překvapeně zamrkala, ale než se zmohla na odpověď, byla opět otočena a přiražena hrudí k okraji vany, zatímco Tayuya odšroubovala jednu ze svých lahviček a začala Hinatě vtírat do vlasů příjemně vonící tekutinu. Hinata chtěla protestovat, říct že to zvládne sama, možná se i bránit... ale stačilo několik smyslných pohybů a vtíravých krouživých momentů u kořínků vlasů, aby se s povzdechem ještě víc opřela o okraj vany a nechala Tayuyu aby si dělala co chtěla. Nemohla vidět její spokojený úšklebek, ale rozhodně cítila její prsty, které, navzdory síle kterou do toho Tayuya dávala, byly až neuvěřitelně příjemné. Hinata by to vydržela celý den... kdyby po chvíli příjemný pocit nezmizel a ona se zase neocitla pod vodou. Tentokrát měla alespoň tolik vzduchu, aby tam dole mohla chvíli zůstat, dostat z vlasů všechen šampón a vynořit se už kompletně umytá.

Tayuya ignorovala dívčino prskání a pokusy dostat vodu z očí, vylezla z vany, popadla poblíž ležící ručník a začala se utírat, přičemž si dávala záležet aby na ní měla její otrokyně jasný výhled. Soudě podle toho jak soustředěně se snažila dívat jinam, Tayuye bylo jasné že si toho byla Hinata dobře vědoma. A neuniklo jí ani to, že přestože se snažila dívat jinam, dívčiny bílé oči sebou občas kmitly do strany, aby se pak opět vrátily do původní polohy a její tváře získaly sytější odstín červené.

Ještě bude litovat že tu ztrácí čas zíráním. A k tomu navíc ještě dost ubohým zíráním. Kdyby na jejím místě byla Tayuya, přinejmenším by zírala celou dobu, aby to stálo za to co si na ní přichystala potom.

Jakmile skončila s očistou, hodila na sebe župan, použila poslední suché zbytky ručníku aby si vysušila vlasy, pak ho hodila přes blízkou stoličku a vzala svůj jediný zbývající suchý ručník. Přešla ke dveřím, zastavila se u nich, otočila a s pobaveným úšklebkem na rtech se podívala na dívku která stále ještě setrvávala ve vaně.

„Jestli chceš něco na utření, budeš si pro to muset dojít."

Hinata vytřeštila oči když jí došel úplný smysl té věty. Tayuya měla jediný ručník kterým se mohla Hinata usušit, a aby ho dostala, musela přejít celou koupelnu nahá, vystavená Tayuyině zraku. Ponořila se hlouběji do vody dokud jí nekoukal ven jenom nos a oči, ale i tak bylo Tayuye naprosto jasné co udělá za chvíli. Bylo to jako vidět její jednotlivé myšlenkové pochody, jak nejdřív podobný nápad zcela odmítala, potom ho začala zvažovat, uvažovala o jiných možnostech, zjistila že žádné další možnosti nejsou, a pak už to byl jen zápas mezi studem a rychle chladnoucí lázní...

Hinata se pomalu zvedla, zakrývajíce si rukama hruď, zhluboka se nadechla, pak několika ráznými, rychlými kroky vystoupila z vany a zkrátila vzdálenost mezi nimi na pouhou délku paže. Pak rychle popadla ručník který měla Tayuya v ruce, překvapeně zjistila že jí ho skutečně bez problémů vzala, rychle ustoupila pár kroků zpět, otočila se a začala ze sebe stírat vodu.

_Fakt průhledná._ Tayuyu napadlo že by možná byla zábava kdyby se o ručník s Hinatou chvíli prala, ale řekla si že na jeden večer už patrně měla ta malá chudinka dost. Krom toho, už začínalo být vážně pozdě, a pokud zítra dostane přidělenou nějakou misi, potřebovala se vyspat. Ještě chvíli tedy pozorovala dívčiny stydlivé pokusy o usušení aniž by se nějak výrazněji odkryla, pak si vzala svoje oblečení a vyšla z koupelny zpátky do ložnice. Tam ze sebe shodila župan, natáhla si noční košili a zalezla do postele. Překvapeně si uvědomila že někdo, pravděpodobně její otrokyně, stihl vyměnit povlečení, takže vše okolo ní zavonělo novotou a nějakými květinami, které Tayuya nepoznala. Bylo to divné, ale nehodlala si stěžovat, zvlášť když zatím ani nebylo komu. Nechala si deku jen po pás, protože letní noci v Otogakure bývaly dostatečně teplé, otočila se na bok, ujistila se že má pod polštářem stále kunai i svojí flétnu, a zavřela oči. Měkká, lehká vůně jí ukolébala ke spánku, ani si neuvědomila kdy.

Její smysly jí sice zaregistrovaly, ale přesto se neprobudila když druhá dívka potichu vešla do místnosti, sebrala její župan a odnesla ho usušit, ani když se později vrátila a zalehla do své vlastní postele.

(...)

Hinata se pečlivěji zachumlala do své deky a pokusila se najít pohodlnější polohu. Ne, to nebylo polohou že nemohla usnout, bylo to tou trapností kterou stále cítila. Nemohla si pomoct, přišlo jí že si s ní starší kunoichi pohrávala, a to vědomí bylo stejně ztrapňující jako pokořující. Chovala se k ní jako...jako... no, asi opravdu jako k otrokyni, ale bylo v tom víc. Jako by byla jen její hračka, něco co nemá svoje vlastní pocity, nebo má, ale slouží jen k jejímu pobavení! Hinatinu tvář zbrázdily vrásky jak se zamračila, ale věděla že s tím stejně nemůže nic dělat. Pokud bylo tohle to nejhorší co jí tu čekalo, určitě si na to mohla časem zvyknout. Přece jen to bylo nejspíš lepší než co by zažívala kdyby jí dostal do péče Kabuto, a určitě to bylo lepší než kdyby byla opět sama v té vlhké, stísněné cele. Sice to nebyla žádná procházka růžovým sadem, ale když si vzpomněla čím vším procházela doma pod přísným otcovým dohledem, mohla tohle považovat za prázdniny.

Téměř.

Hinata se naposledy podívala na siluetu druhé dívky jak ležela na posteli, od pasu dolů přikrytá dekou, od pasu nahoru zakrytá jen tenkou látkou noční košile. Už neviděla ve tmě tak dobře jako když měla svůj Byakugan, ale přesto si uměla celkem dobře představit dívčiny štědré tvary, a to jen znovu způsobilo že ucítila horkost ve tvářích a raději se odvrátila. Měla se snažit vymyslet jak odsud utéct, a ne tu trávit celý čas zíráním na... na... na co to vlastně přesně zírala? A za jakým účelem? Hinata nevěděla, a to bylo ještě horší než to vědět. Možná.

Navzdory podobným myšlenkám usnula ani ne deset minut poté co ulehla.

**

* * *

A/N :** Tak, to by byla třetí kapitola. Původně to mělo být delší, ale přišlo mi že dalšími událostmi bych tak nějak narušil dojem který jsem se tu snažil vyvolat, takže to prostě rozkouskuju do dalších kapitol. Jinak se zdá že k popsání toho bude víc než jsem si myslel, takže očekávejte že tohle bude mít tak šest kapitol, možná i sedm. Zatím spíš těch šest, ale uvidíme. Fantazii se meze nekladou, a ta moje poslední dobou pracuje celkem slušně.

- 5 -


	4. Nenormální život

**A/N :** Velice se omlouvám že tuhle kapitolu uveřejňuji o týden později než jsem měl (ne že bych dostal nějaké stížnosti, ale je mi jasné že musíte být naštvaní). Ještě jednou se za to omlouvám, a pokusím se to vynahradit brzkým dopsáním celého příběhu. Už jsem o pár kapitol dál, ale stále to má otevřený konec, tak jsem zvědavý jak se to vyvrbí. A teď, o čem bude tahle kapitola... Hinata trochu prozkoumá vesnici, uvidí jaký život je v Otogakure, a zažije noc kdy Tayuyu bude pronásledovat její noční můra. Přežije? Inu, čtěte dál a zjistěte sami.

**Zřeknutí se práva** : Víte jistě že mi Naruto nepatří? Třeba jsem Masashi Kishimoto v převleku... Kdo na to skočil, upřímně ho lituju.

**

* * *

Kapitola IV – (Ne)normální život**

Hinata sebou zavrtěla, v duchu už se připravovala na nezaměnitelný otcův hlas, který jí budil každé ráno na extra trénink... dokud si neuvědomila že ho neslyší. Natolik jí to překvapilo, že automaticky otevřela oči, posadila se a rozhlédla se okolo.

První, co zaregistrovala, bylo, že stále ještě nevyšlo slunce. Druhou věcí bylo, že nebyla u sebe doma. A jako třetí si všimla rusovlasé dívky, spící na posteli kousek od ní.

Vzpomínky se Hinatě okamžitě vrátily. Na všechno. Chviličku tam jen tak seděla, deku zmuchlanou kolem nohou, zatímco vstřebávala všechno co se jí v poslední době stalo. Vzápětí poté si i uvědomila, co jí asi vzbudilo. Vedro. V noci se úplně přikryla, zčásti kvůli zimě, zčásti kvůli studu když zjistila že jejím jediným nočním oblečením měla být po kolena dlouhá košile. Nebyla nijak zvlášť hrubá nebo krátká, ale neměla pod ní žádné prádlo, a Hinata byla vždycky oblečená, když spala. Tedy, alespoň doma. Tady, bohužel, musela udělat výjimku, protože oblečení, které jí dala Tayuya, prádlo nezahrnovalo, a Hinata zatím nesebrala odvahu o nějaké požádat. Takže se večer zachumlala do deky jak jen to bylo možné, aniž si uvědomila jak velké teplo by tu mohlo nastat, dokonce i v noci. Tehdy to ještě tolik nevnímala, i po dlouhé horké koupeli byla celkem zimomřivá, ale po několika hodinách pod neprodyšnou dekou byla rozehřátá a zpocená. Jasně cítila drobné kapky potu na šíji a podél páteře, a věděla že už nejspíš neusne.

Potichu vstala, aby neprobudila Tayuyu, a začala se převlékat. Bylo to mnohem snazší když věděla že se na ní nikdo nekouká, a už si pomalu zvykala na svůj nový oděv. Byl přibližně stejné velikosti jako její původní, takže na ní nevisel ani nebyl příliš těsný. No... vlastně, mohl o trochu víc viset. Hinata byla zvyklá na volnější oblečení, aby se tak nevystavovala přílišným pohledům okolí. Tohle nové oblečení tak shovívané nebylo, obtahovalo jí dost pevně a zdůrazňovalo tak celé její tělo. U nohou jí to až tolik nevadilo, víc jí vadil hořejšek. Pokusila se stáhnout si vestu víc přes hrudník, ale po chvíli marné snahy byla nucena to vzdát. Musela se s tím zkrátka naučit žít a chodit po venku. A chodit bude muset, přinejmenším proto že už tu nebylo nic k jídlu, a šedooká kunoichi od ní určitě bude očekávat snídani, možná i svačinu na dobu co bude pryč. Což znamenalo že musela jít ven, podívat se zda tu měli, stejně jako v Konoze, něco jako trh, a koupit jídlo. Naposledy se rozhlédla okolo, vytáhla z jedné skříně cosi jako tašku a potichu se vyplížila ven.

(...)

Hinata byla zvyklá na to, působit nenápadně. Byl to už dávno zaběhnutý styl jejího života. Být nenápadná před otcem, být nenápadná před Nejim, být nenápadná před kýmkoliv z její rodiny, jejího týmu, před Narutem... když se to tak vzalo, snažila se být nenápadná přede všemi. Vyhovovalo jí mnohem víc, když si jí nikdo nevšímal. Nebýt středem pozornosti byla Hinatina definice klidného stavu.

O to samé se snažila tady. Snažila se příliš nevyčnívat, chodit s hlavou skloněnou jako vždycky. Ne že by se vysloveně plížila, ale snažila se být asi tak zajímavá jako kámen. Nic, za čím by se člověk musel dvakrát ohlížet. Proto jí tak překvapilo, když se zničehonic před ní objevil nějaký ninja s čelním chráničem se znakem Otogakure na hlavě, v ruce kunai a držel ho těsně u jejího krku. Hinata okamžitě ztuhla, zatímco cítila jak jí kunai lehce přejížděl po hrdle, dokud jemně necinknul o placku na jejím obojku. Drobný tlak na její bradu jí přinutil zvednout hlavu, jen aby zjistila že ninja se nedíval na ní, ale na její obojek. O vteřinu později kunai stáhl, a než zmizel, zavrčel na ní.

„Koukej to nosit viditelně. Jiná hlídka by tě na místě zabila."

Hinata chvíli jen stála na místě, uklidňovala své zběsile tlukoucí srdce a vstřebávala co jí ten ninja právě řekl. Musela dávat víc na odiv že byla otrokem, že byla jen Tayuyiným majetkem, jinak by nejspíš byla považovaná za špeha a okamžitě zabita. A ona musela přežít. Prostě musela. Kdyby nepřežila, veškerá její snaha by byla zmařená, a všechno její úsilí by přišlo vniveč. Takže jakmile si byla jistá že se pod ní nepodlomí nohy, vydala se znovu na cestu, tentokrát však s hlavou natolik vysoko, nakolik si jen troufala, aby byla zároveň vidět značka na jejím krku.

Od té chvíle už nezažila žádný podobný incident jako před chvílí. Občas ucítila pár kradmých pohledů, minulo jí i několik ninjů kteří si jí podezřívavě změřili, ale vždycky jejich pohled zabloudil pod Hinatinu bradu a dál se starali o svoje věci. Možná se jí to jen zdálo, ale měla dojem že jeden z mladších obyvatel vesnice k ní dokonce vyslal cosi jako soucitný pohled když si všiml komu patřila. Asi jí to mělo znejistit nebo vystrašit, a skutečně se tak i stalo, ale Hinata se zrovna musela vypořádávat s jinými věcmi (jako například chodit neustále se vztyčenou hlavou), a tak se příliš nezabývala myšlenkami na to, co jí čekalo po návratu.

Trh našla celkem snadno. Slunce teprve začalo vycházet, takže nebylo zrovna snadné se ve vesnici orientovat, přesto bylo takřka nemožné si ho s něčím splést. Široká, zatím ještě téměř prázdná ulice, lemovaná po obou stranách budovami s vystavenými stojany, na kterých byly ukázky prodávaného zboží. Hinata dokázala snadno rozpoznat kde se prodával chleba, kde maso, ovoce, zelenina, sladkosti a další věci. Vyrazilo jí však dech jak málo všeho bylo, v porovnání s velikostmi stojanů. Nikde nebyly víc jak jeden dva kousky, které na velkých nosnících působily až směšně malým dojmem, jako by tam jen byly omylem zanechány, a ne vystavovány. Hinata nejprve netušila proč to tak bylo, dokud nevešla do jednoho z obchodů, rozhodnutá sehnat nejprve to nejnutnější.

Obchod byl víceméně strohý, postavený z prken ztmavlých věkem a roky po které zřejmě sloužily jako stavební materiál. Ale i kdyby byl zařízený jako královský palác, nezastřelo by to jak málo tady všeho bylo. Hinata nedokázala najít víc jak pět bochníků chleba, různě roztroušených po prodejně, a jiné pečivo jako by skoro neexistovalo. Ano, bylo sice brzo ráno, ale i když šla v Konoze nakupovat v noci, byly obchody plnější. Možná přišla v nevhodnou chvíli? Rozhodla se na to zeptat prodavače, už staršího muže s prošedivělými vlasy, který stál za pultem a celkem nezúčastněně se na ní díval.

„Kdepak, paninko. Jste tu právě včas, bych tak řek. Tohle je moje dnešní zboží. Dneska dorazilo dřív, proto ho tu je taky tolik." Nejspíš zachytil Hinatin zděšený pohled, protože po chvíli rýpání jakousi ostrou jehlou do dřeva pokračoval. „V týhle vesnici se lidi jídlem moc nezabejvaj, paninko. O chleba je zájem jen dokud se nevyprodá, stejně jako o všechno vostatní. Většina ninjů si jídlo loví mimo, takže nákupy jsou pro ty co nemůžou ven, anebo pro vězně tam dole." Věnoval rychlý pohled Hinatině obojku. „Což zahrnuje i vás, předpokládam. Bejt váma, chodil bych sem vždycky co nejdřív, protože jakmile přijde služba aby si vodvezla jídlo do šéfových sklepení, většinou nám už nic k prodeji nezbude. Jediné, čeho je tu vždycky dost a co jde nelíp na prodej, je alkohol." Zasmál se, krátkým chraptivým smíchem, než se zase začal věnovat svojí podivné dřevořezbě.

Hinata měla trochu potíže všechno naráz vstřebat, ale uvědomila si že by měla být vděčná že dorazila tak brzy, jinak by možná nesehnala vůbec žádné jídlo. Přemýšlela zda by ho měla koupit víc, aby měla jistotu že pokud by zítra nedorazila včas, pořád by měly s Tayuyou co jíst... dokud se jí nevybavilo to sklepení, ve kterém sama strávila noc. Sice neviděla jámy s vězni, ale vzpomínala si, že Tayuya tehdy řekla něco o tom že jí dá na samotku, a pokud tam bylo něco ještě horšího než to kde byla sama, tak ostatní na tom pravděpodobně byli ještě hůř. A Hinata se prostě nemohla přimět k tomu aby vykoupila všechno jídlo, když věděla že čím víc toho koupí, tím méně zřejmě zbyde na ty chudáky dole. Věděla že takhle by neměla přemýšlet, že jim takhle pravděpodobně ani nijak nepomůže a jen jim tím prodlouží utrpení, ale nemohla si pomoci. Koupila jen tak málo, jak se odvážila aby vyšla s jídlem na dnešní den, a rozhodla se že si prostě zítra přivstane a dojde nakoupit dřív než sem přijdou strážní pro jídlo pro otroky. Jestli jim mohla pomoci prostě tím že bude kupovat méně a častěji, Hinata byla odhodlaná to alespoň zkusit. Vzala jeden bochník chleba, nechala prodavače aby si ho připsal na účet který později pošle k vyplacení, šla se podívat ještě po nějakém masu a ovoci, a když pomalu projížděla očima kolik toho sehnala, spokojeně si přikývla že měla dost na snídani, oběd, večeři i svačinu pro Tayuyu i sebe samou. S úklonou vycouvala z posledního obchodu kam vešla a vydala se na cestu zpátky.

„Koukám že jste zřejmě ranní ptáče, slečno Hyuugo." Hinata se polekaně otočila, prsty pevně sevřela kolem tašky kterou nesla. Těsně za ní stál Kabuto, opíral se o zeď jako by tam byl celou dobu, přestože Hinata mohla přísahat že když procházela kolem tak tam nestál, a prohlížel si jí tím pohledem který v Hinatě vyvolával mrazení. Chtěla se rychle omluvit a odejít, ale z nějakého důvodu její nohy odmítaly se pohnout.

„Jste si jistá že máte dost jídla? Určitě tam zbylo víc než dost, a vy přesto berete tak málo," prohlásil posměšně, poté co věnoval rychlý pohled její ani ne zpola zaplněné tašce. Hinata se pokusila odkašlat si aby dokázala odpovědět, ale z jejího hrdla to vyšlo jen jako přidušené zasténání, a stejně se nedokázala přimět k odpovědi. Co by mu asi tak řekla? Že chtěla aby i ostatní měli co jíst? Nějak jí přišlo že tohle pravděpodobně nebyla nejlepší odpověď, kterou by mu měla říct. A přesto, jakmile na sobě ucítila pohled zpoza těch ohromných brýlí, věděla že okamžitě uhodl co si myslela. A co mu neřekla.

„Takový soucit. Starost o ostatní, ne tak šťastné obyvatele naší vesnice, a vy jste přitom sama jednou z nich. Zajímalo by mě zda by ostatní také projevili takovou šlechetnost, být na vašem místě." Hinatu začal jeho tón dráždit, a vydolovala v sobě ty drobounké špetky vzteku aby se přiměla k pohybu. Uklonila se mu, ačkoliv k tomu neměla žádný důvod, otočila se a chystala se odejít, když řekl cosi co jí zarazilo.

„Copak vůbec děláte tak brzy vzhůru? Máte snad... problémy se spaním? Nebo slečna Tayuya?" Hinata svraštila čelo, otočila hlavu a věnovala mu zmatený pohled. Co tím myslel? Říkal to, jako by šlo o něco veřejně známého, něco o čem každý věděl. Ale ona si nepamatovala že by měla nějaké problémy se spaním, a nevzpomínala si ani že by nějaké měla Tayuya.

„Zdá se že dnes nic takového nebylo," poznamenal bělovlasý ninja, když pozorně prostudoval Hinatinu tvář a nenašel v ní to, co zřejmě hledal. Odstrčil se od zdi a s drobným úsměvem na rtech se k Hinatě otočil zády. „Nicméně vám radím opatrnost, slečno Hyuugo. Noci s vaší paní... mohou být jiné než si myslíte." Než se ho stačila zeptat co tím myslel, byl pryč.

Přestože si to nedokázala nijak srovnat, přemýšlela Hinata o jeho slovech celou cestu zpátky.

(...)

„Všiml sis jí?" poznamenal jeden z hlasů v uličce, sousedící s hlavní třídou po které před chvíli prošla Hinata.

„Jasně že jo. Nováček. Ale vypadala slušně, určitě s ní bude zábava." Druhý hlas byl veskrze hodnotící, přesto v něm bylo možné zaslechnout potlačované vzrušení.

„Takže hned dneska?"

„Blbneš? Zkus to dneska, a ta pištějící flundra tě vykuchá ani nebudeš vědět jak. Až zmizí z vesnice, tak teprve můžeme!"

„No jo, no jo, se hned nečerti. Počkáme než zmizne. Ale ani o den dýl!"

„Však buď v klidu. Ještě si užijem. Jen musíme bejt trpěliví."

(...)

Tayuya se neklidně zavrtěla, podvědomě doufajíc že se neprobudí stejně jako posledně. Její poslední probuzení totiž zahrnovalo smrt její poslední služebné, a i když jí nijak zvlášť neměla v oblibě, vždycky když nějakou zabila, byly z toho jen problémy. A ta holka, kterou dostala naposledy, byla docela fajn. Jasně, měla svoje mouchy, ale už tušila kde bylo její místo a vzorně se jí starala o dům. A navíc bylo až příliš snadné si jí dobírat a škádlit jí. V Tayuye to probouzelo příjemné pocity, alespoň natolik, aby zvažovala že by si tu holku mohla nechat o něco dýl... a právě proto se dost bála že jí uvidí jako svojí poslední, s ránou v hrudi, prořízlým hrdlem nebo něčím podobným.

Pomalu otevřela oči. Uviděla strop. Dobře, to znamenalo že byla stále na zádech a nejspíš klidně spala. Pomalu se zvedla do sedu. Nikde žádná krev, žádné rozbité věci, a žádná otrokyně. Fajn.

Moment. Žádná otrokyně?

Tayuya se rychle rozhlédla okolo, aby se ujistila že opravdu nebyla nikde schovaná, než zapojila svoje trénované smysly. A těmi okamžitě vycítila že holka byla v kuchyni. Ani se o to nemusela snažit, protože stejně jistě jako tu dívku vycítila i jídlo. Jídlo? Po ránu? Pro Tayuyu dost nezvyk, většinou do sebe jen hodila nějaký životabudič a pak si něco ulovila cestou na misi, případně si během poledne odskočila z vesnice zabít nějaké zvíře pokud misi neměla. Na snídaně nebyla zvyklá.

Přesto, jakmile na sebe hodila svoje obvyklé oblečení a došla do kuchyně, uvědomila si že vůně jídla po ránu byla přece jen dobrá věc. Probudila jí stejně dobře jako kterékoliv kafe které pila... přinejmenším její žaludek to probudilo. Ani nečekala až jí její služebná pozve ke stolu, prostě si k němu dřepla a začala jíst. Nesnědla toho nakonec tolik kolik si myslela, přesto musela uznat že to byl dobrý začátek dne.

(...)

Hinata se od minule už poučila. Jakkoliv se mohla Tayuya zdát jako krutá nebo bezcitná, ve skutečnosti jí na Hinatě záleželo, přinejmenším do té míry aby dohlédla že Hinata pořádně jí. Z toho důvodu připravila snídani i pro sebe (počítala s tím už když nakupovala) a když neviděla rudovlasou kunoichi nijak protestovat, posadila se na druhou stranu stolu a rovněž začala jíst. Nebylo to úplně stejné jako v Konoze, chleba byl tmavý a o něco tvrdší než byla zvyklá, ovoce bylo trochu sušší, i když stále dobré, ale Hinata si nestěžovala. Byla ráda už jen za to že tu něco k jídlu vůbec má.

„Fajn. Du se podívat esli mám na dnešek ňákou misi. Jestli jo, tak se nejspíš vrátim až večer nebo ňáký další den, podle toho jak dlouho mi zabere. Pokud ne, budu zpátky dřív." Tayuya se zvedla a chystala se odejít, když ucítila jak jí za rukáv nesměle cosi zatahalo. Nejprve se chtěla otočit, ale pak si vzpomněla že se snažila ze svojí otrokyně dostat tu její upejpavost. Neotočila se, ale lehce zpomalila, aby jí dala ještě šanci upoutat její pozornost než odejde.

„P-Paní Tayuyo?" hlásek byl pořád tichý a nesmělý, Tayuya ho opět ignorovala. Došla ke dveřím, otevřela je a chystala se udělat krok ven, když ucítila na paži silný stisk který jí v tom zabránil. Uvnitř pobavená, ale naoko rozzlobená se otočila, a pohledem přišpendlila mladší kunoichi ke zdi.

„Co chceš?"

„Já, umm..." když se Tayuya začala opět otáčet, Hinata rychle sebrala zbytky odvahy a napřáhla k ní ruce s úhledně převázaným balíčkem. Tayuya si ho vzala a zmateně se na něj dívala.

„Co to má být?"

„S-Svačina. Pro vás. Na cestu." Zmatení z Tayuyina pohledu zmizelo, a nahradilo ho cosi mezi překvapením, znechucením a oceněním. Potěžkala balíček, přikývla, vešla do dveří, ale než odešla, otočila se a s protivným úsměvem poplácala Hinatu po tváři jako malé dítě.

„Díky."

Když se za ní zabouchly dveře, Tayuya se pro sebe samolibě usmívala. Dnešní den skutečně začal dobře. Její otrokyně byla stále naživu, byla schopná nákupu i snídaně, dokonce jí i připravila jídlo na cestu... a při troše úsilí z ní Tayuya dokáže udělat sebevědomou ženskou. Jo, skutečně vydařený začátek dne. Schovala si svoje drobné zavazadlo do jedné z četných kapes svého obleku a vyrazila směrem k Orochimarově pracovně.

(...)

Hinata stála jako přimražená, ruku na místě kde před okamžikem přistála sice něžná, ale podle Hinaty stále facka. Už jí to začínalo lézt na nervy. Kdo si sakra ta holka myslela že je? Možná jí tu musela posluhovat, nakupovat, vařit, uklízet a další podobné věci, ale to pořád neznamenalo že byla její majetek! Hinata byla kunoichi z Konohy, a ne nějaká hračka pro pobavení! V očích se jí objevil nový oheň, když se začala vracet ke svým povinnostem, tentokrát rozhodnutá nenechat si od teď nic líbit. Se zábleskem prozřetelnosti, který jí prokmitl, jenom doufala, že jí její rozhodnutí vydrží až se zase setká Tayuye tváří v tvář.

(...)

„Žádná nová mise?" Tayuya skepticky nadzvedla obočí. Ve stavu, v jakém byla jejich vesnice, bylo mnohem více překvapující když mise _nebyly_ než byly. Dokonce i kdyby si nikdo nežádal jejich služby (a Otogakure se za poslední dobu dost vytáhla, hlavně na příčce sebevražedných a zabijáckých misí), vždycky mohla vyrazit na svůj obvyklý lov, který jí byl proplácen podle užitečnosti toho koho sem dotáhla. Dokonce i za Hinatu dostala zaplaceno, takže to, že jí teď měla u sebe doma na posluhování, byl vlastně jenom takový bonus. A najednou že by nebyly žádné mise?

„Ve skutečnosti," protáhl Kabuto, zatímco stále pohlížel do hromady lejster kterou měl na stole, „mise jsou. Jenom si myslím že bys na žádnou neměla chodit. Rozhodně ne dneska."

„Óh? A máš pro to ňáké vysvětlení, mistře hadí-anální-protahovadlo?" Tayuya se pomalu, ale jistě přestávala ovládat, a Kabuto to moc dobře věděl a výborně se tím bavil. Na druhou stranu, měl ale také jistý pud sebezáchovy, protože vzhlédl od svých papírů a podíval se přímo na Tayuyu, přestože se pořád usmíval.

„Pouze mne napadlo že bys možná ráda využila trochu volného času navíc, aby ses mohla lépe seznámit se svojí novou přítelkyní. Nejste spolu ani den, že? Určitě je velmi dezorientovaná, z prominentního a slibného dítěte nejmocnějšího klanu v Konoze byla ze dne na den degradována na pouhou služku a otrokyni té nejhrubější a nejnásilnější kunoichi v celé Otogakure. Taková hrozná, hrozivá ztráta. Umím si představit že jizvy, které to zanechalo na jejím těle i duši, jsou nezměrné..."

„Tak teď mě poslouchej ty bezcenná hromado hoven!" pronesla Tayuya zatímco udeřila pěstmi do stolu až se papíry rozlétly do všech stran a takřka vrazila svojí hlavou do Kabutovy jak se k němu přiblížila aby mu mohla hledět přímo do očí. „Do toho, jak zacházím se svojí votrokyní, nikomu vůbec nic není, rozumíš? Je moje, a já si rozhodnu co s ní budu, nebo navopak nebudu, dělat. Ty v tom nemáš vůbec žádný slovo. Chápeš, kreténe? Nebo si mám vzít svůj kunai a vyrýt ti to přímo do prdele?"

Kabuto, ani v nejmenším nezastrašen, se opět jen bezbřeze usmál, jako by poslouchání výhrůžek o znásilnění ostrým kusem kovu slýchával každou chvíli. Bez jakékoliv známky rozčarování si posbíral papíry které Tayuya rozházela, setřídil je a opět se jimi začal probírat.

„Samozřejmě, Tayuyo. Hyuuga je tvoje, a můžeš si s ní dělat co budeš chtít. Přesto mi přišlo vhodné, aby sis jí... řekněme, užila dokud ještě můžeš. Koneckonců," jeho pohled se zabodl přímo do nenávistí zkroucených šedých očí, „když vezmeme v úvahu životnost tvých otrokyň, je dost dobře možné že naše roztomilá šedá myška s námi příliš dlouho nepobude."

Tohle Tayuyu zarazilo. Jen na vteřinu. Na dost dlouhou vteřinu, aby si připomněla jak skončily všechny její minulé otrokyně.

Zabila je. Sama je zabila. Kvůli těm příšerným nočním můrám, které je pronásledovaly. Kabuto jí už nabídl nějaké léky, ale Tayuya ho s nimi poslala někam. Byla rozhodnutá si to vyřešit sama. Byl to její problém, její zodpovědnost, a ona nehodlala před ostatními vypadat jako nějaká mentálně zaostalá ninja. Zvládne to sama a hotovo.

Jenže zatím jediné, co se jí dařilo, bylo zabíjet kohokoliv kdo se k ní připletl poblíž když spala a když znovu prožívala ty předsmrtné chvíle. Jediný, kdo to zatím přežil, byl Kimimaro, a jen díky tomu že jeho reakce byly i ve spaní naprosto samozřejmé a zablokoval její úder jednou ze svých extra prodloužených kostí. Nicméně, od té doby se i on vyhýbal spaní v jedné místnosti s Tayuyou.

To vedlo k tomu že Tayuya byla osamělá. Ne že by jí to předtím nijak vadilo, ani její původní společníci z týmu nebyli její přátelé. Ale pořád to byli parťáci, kteří si mezi sebou věřili, poměřovali se, byli tu jeden pro druhého. Po tom fiasku před šesti lety tu už byla jen ona a Kimimaro. A Kimimaro nikdy nebyl pravou součástí týmu, vypadal jako by neměl žádné pocity, žádné ambice. Chtěl jen sloužit Orochimarovi. Nerozuměl pojmu „přítel". Rozuměl jen pojmům „nepřítel" a „ti které neměl zabít". Naprosto jednoduché definice.

Ale Tayuya potřebovala víc. Někoho komu by se svěřila, s kým by si mohla občas promluvit. Možná i koho by nechala prohlédnout za masku, kterou si neustále nasazovala když byla na misi, ve vesnici, dokonce i když spala. Masku tvrdosti, nadávek a bezcitnosti. Masku, která se za těch šest let notně opotřebovala, která k ní už prakticky přiléhala jako druhá kůže, kterou už nevěděla jak sundat. Proto si i brala do domu otroky – doufala, že by s některým z nich mohla začít vycházet, občas si promluvit, navázat nějaký vztah. A možná by i mohla, kdyby nebylo těch jejích zatracených nočních můr.

Samozřejmě, nikdo její pravý důvod netušil. Ti méně znalí, což byla většina vesnice, si mysleli že Tayuya prostě potřebovala postradatelný cíl na kterém by mohla vybíjet svoje sadistické choutky. Těch pár lépe znalých, mezi které se řadil snad jen Kimimaro, Kabuto a Orochimaru, věděli že to bylo kvůli jejím snům. Pro Orochimara to byl jen jeden ze zajímavých zvyků její stráže, pro Kabuta to byl zdroj žertů a narážek, Kimimaro to ignoroval. A Tayuya na oplátku ignorovala všechny tři, na kolik jen mohla.

Pomalu... pomalu začínala mít pocit, že možná s touhle holkou, s Hinatou, by to mohlo být jiné. Ano, byla otravná, až příliš poslušná, stydlivá, plachá a neschopná se za sebe postavit. Nemluvě o tom že byla zdvořilá, příjemná a nenásilná. Byla všechno, co Tayuya nebyla. A přesto... přese tohle všechno si nějak dokázala najít cestu skrz Tayuyiny zdi, a to aniž by se o to snažila! Tayuya to mohla odmítat, mohla to popírat, mohla předstírat že to tak nebylo, ale jenom by si lhala. A na to byla příliš upřímná, i sama k sobě. Ne, tahle Hinata mohla – mohla – být tou, se kterou by Tayuyin život nemusel být tak hrozný, jako doposud byl. Což samozřejmě zahrnovalo to, že jí sama v některém ze svých afektů nezabije.

A Kabuto, ten chladný vypočítavý manipulativní bastard, to samozřejmě věděl. Tedy, nevěděl všechno, to určitě ne. Ale těšilo ho když si mohl s lidmi okolo pohrávat, přes náznaky, dvojsmysly a podobné blbosti. Nebýt Orochimarovou pravou rukou, Tayuya by ho už dávno rozčtvrtila jeho vlastními skalpely.

Sebrala se, alespoň natolik aby mu věnovala ten nejopovržlivější pohled jakého byla schopná. „Chudáčku. Zdá se že nemáš dostatek obětí na pitvy když máš tolik času k přemýšlení. Snad ti zase nezkrouhli rozpočet?"

Kabuto na to nezareagoval, ale Tayuye neuniklo že se jí při tom nedíval do očí. Ejhle, možná narazila na citlivé místo.

„Jak už jsem říkal, dnes pro tebe žádné mise nebudou. Užij si čas se slečnou Hyuugou, dokud jí stále máš." Věnoval jí poslední ze svých úsměvů, a nadále už se o ní nezajímal, jasně naznačujíc že debatu považoval za ukončenou. Fajn. Tuhle hru mohli hrát dva. Tayuya se sebrala a vyšla z pracovny. Jenom se ještě předtím na moment zastavila ve dveřích.

„Můžeš se snažit jak chceš, ale moc dlouho mě tu neudržíš. Orochimaru mě příliš potřebuje, aby mě mohl nechávat stranou. A jestli půjdeš proti němu, čtyřvočko, tak brzo skončíš jako svoje vlastní pitevní mise." Nečekajíc na odpověď, vyšla ven, zamžourala proti ostrému rannímu slunci, a pak rychlým krokem zamířila zpátky ke svému domu, v duchu promýšlejíc co s volným dnem. Většinou, když měla volno, tak se snažila alespoň trochu si v domě uklidit, sehnat si slušnější jídlo, nebo prostě jenom zevlovala po okolí. Občas taky celý den prospala, hlavně když bylo mizerné počasí. Ale to dneska nehrozilo, obloha byla bez mráčku, slunce pálilo už takhle brzo ráno, a jen mírný větřík zabraňoval přílišnému dusnu. Tayuya stále po cestě přemýšlela co s volným dnem, dokud jí hlavou neprobleskl nápad který jí zkřivil rty do pobaveného a zároveň částečně krutého úsměvu. Ano, to by rozhodně šlo. Bude to zábava i cvičení zároveň. A Hinatě se to bude líbit. No, bude muset. Stejně nebude mít na výběr.

(...)

Hinata se trochu zmateně dívala na ložnici, přemýšlejíc čím by mohla strávit den. Do oběda zbývala spousta času, a do večeře ještě víc. Normálně v Konoze chodila na mise, nebo trénovala se svým týmem. Tady... no, na mise jí určitě chodit nedovolí, ze strachu že by utekla, a stejně si nebyla jistá že by souhlasila s tím aby dělala práce pro Otogakure. Byla jejich vězeň, ale rozhodně ne spojenec! A trénink... bez svého Byakuganu, bez chakry a bez jakéhokoliv ninjovského vybavení mohla bojovat tak leda se stromy. A kdo ví jak by si to vyložily místní hlídky? Mohly by si myslet že třeba sbírá síly aby utekla nebo něco podobného. A chozením po vesnici by zase jen musela chodit s hlavou nahoře a vystavovat tak na odiv svůj otrocký obojek. Ne, bylo mnohem lepší a bezpečnější zůstat tady a pravděpodobně začít s pozdním jarním úklidem. Sice tu bylo víceméně uklizeno, ale byly to jen takové drobnější úklidy, nic velkého. Mohla by trochu pohnout s nábytkem, zamést podlahy, utřít prach, umýt okna, možná vyprat... a pak by se uvidělo.

Právě se pokoušela přestěhovat skříň, když jí zničehonic dopadla na rameno ruka a Hinata málem vyletěla z kůže.

(...)

Tayuyu vážně pobavilo jak dokázala drobnější dívku vyděsit. Ještě víc jí ale pobavilo když zcela samovolně zareagovala úderem loktem vzad, který Tayuya musela chytit aby jí neudeřil do obličeje. Dívenka možná neměla svou chakru, ale rozhodně měla nějaký výcvik. Nedostatečný, ale měla.

„Měla bys vědět že útok na svou paní je tady dost tvrdej přečin," poznamenala s úšklebkem, zatímco Hinata si konečně uvědomila kdo za ní stál, zrudla, uklonila se a začala se omlouvat. Její omluvy byly utnuty když jí Tayuya popadla a začala jí vléct ven z domu.

„K-Kam to jdeme?" zazněl její vyděšený hlas. Možná si myslela že jí Tayuya za ten její rádoby útok šla odvést zpátky dolů? Pche, rozhodně jí ještě neznala.

„Dneska mám volno, mise budou až později. Takže toho využijem a trochu zapracujem na tvý fyzičce. V našem prvním souboji ses držela dobře, ale nechala ses utahat. Příliš si spoléhala na ty svoje pěkný vočička a ručičky. Jestli máš být co k čemu, tak se to musí změnit."

„A-Ale..."

„A taky zapracujem na tomhle tvym postoji. Je absolutně ubohej. Dokud se nedokážeš postavit sama za sebe, jsi mi k ničemu." Tayuyou náhle cosi smýklo na zad, a uvědomila si že dívka se jí vytrhla. S drobným překvapením v očích se podívala za sebe... a našla tam dívku s mnohem rozhodnějším postojem, která měla v očích přesně to co tam Tayuya viděla při jejich prvním boji. Vůli bojovat. Až do konce.

„Já nejsem ubohá. A nejsem k ničemu!" prohlásila, hlas rezonující odhodláním. „A dokážu to!"

Tayuya zareagovala úšklebkem, pod kterým by se podlomila kolena i démonům. Hinatě jen trochu ubral barvu z tváře a způsobil že se její sebevědomá póza lehce otřásla.

„Skvělý. V tom případě budeme moct vynechat takový formalitky jako je bezpečí a vopatrnost a jít rovnou k věci."

Hinata, nyní opět vláčena za ruku v železném sevření, si sotva stihla pomyslet do čeho jí to její upovídaná pusa zase dostala, než jí Tayuya odvlekla na tréninkový plac.

**

* * *

A/N :** Tak jo, právě je to oficiální – už vážně netuším kolik tohle bude mít doopravdy kapitol. Mohl bych je udělat delší, aby toho bylo méně, ale přijde mi že délka kapitoly je zatím celkem ideální. Takže zkrátka bude víc kapitol. Co bude v příští? No samozřejmě trénink. A je mi líto že jste se dneska nedočkali té noční můry. Opravdu se za to omlouvám. V příští kapitole vám to vynahradím, slibuju. A víte co? Nějak se mi tahle fikce začíná líbit.

- 7 -


	5. Cvičení dělá mistra

**A/N :** Chmm, dneska jsem se rozepsal. Celá kapitola za jediný den? To už se člověk buď musí vážně nudit, anebo mít pořádný zápal. Anebo oboje. Každopádně, další kapitola je na světě. Jen se cítím kapku špatně, že už jsem toho napsal tolik, a stále nic co by alespoň vzdáleně připomínalo yuri. Už to mám víceméně promyšlené, jenom... se stále vynořují nové a nové nápady. Skutečná scéna by měla být už v příští kapitole (alespoň v to doufám), ale abych vás nenechal tak dlouho čekat, dám už do téhle cosi jako předkrm. Neznám názor labužníků na předkrmy, třeba jen pokazí chuť na hlavní chod, ale víte co? Je mi to jedno. Předkrm zkrátka bude, a hotovo.

**Zřeknutí se práva** : Naruto mi nepatří... ale jednou patřit bude, a pak uvidíte tu spoušť! Nechám ho natolik zdivočet, že Kyuubi bude vedle něj vypadat jako ochočené liščátko!

**

* * *

Kapitola V – Cvičení dělá mistra**

„Tak šup šup, hejbej se. Snad už ti nedošla pára?" posmívala se Tayuya, zatímco začala vrhat další sadu kunai po svém cíli.

Hinata odrazila jeden, skrčila se pod druhým a odkutálela se za strom aby se vyhnula zbytku. Těžce oddechovala, košile se jí lepila na zpocenou kůži. Vestu si prozíravě odložila už před tréninkem, a bylo to jen a jen dobře. Nejspíš by teď byla na kousky.

To, co Tayuya považovala za trénink, by nebylo až tak hrozné... kdyby Hinata měla svůj Byakugan a chakru. Natolik si zvykla na možnost výhledu do všech 360 stupňů, že moci vidět pouze svýma očima jí náhle přišlo jako ohromný handicap. Hlavou koukala hned sem, hned tam, jak se snažila zaregistrovat všechno co po ní Tayuya házela... a nebylo toho málo. Na rozdíl od Hinaty, která na trénink dostala pouze jeden kunai, měla Tayuya kompletní ninjovské vybavení, a náležitě ho užívala. Explozivní štítky, kouřové bomby, jehlice, boly* a spoustu dalších věcí, které létaly na Hinatu z těch nejneuvěřitelnějších úhlů a míst právě ve chvíli kdy se zdálo že už má vteřinu na odpočinek. Musela být pořád ve střehu, proplétala se lesem a neustále se musela ohlížet, stejně jako dávat pozor před sebe. Už takhle trénovaly celou hodinu, a Hinata věděla že už toho moc nevydrží. Přesto byla odhodlaná se nevzdat.

Uslyšela za sebou svist, prudce se otočila, přikrčila a odrazila další kunai, mířený doprostřed jejích zad. Vzápětí po něm letěly dva shurikeny, které jí ale zcela minuly a prosvištěly úplně vedle ní. Hinatě nedošel jejich smysl dokud nebylo příliš pozdě.

Téměř neviditelný drát se na zlomek sekundy jasně zatřpytil na slunci než se ostře zařízl Hinatě do těla, přirazil jí ke kmeni a zcela jí znehybnil ruce. Shurikeny se setrvačností propletly za stromem, a Hinatě bylo jasné že byla v pasti. S chakrou by možná něco dokázala, ale bez ní neměla šanci. Mohla jen útrpně čekat než jí Tayuya vysvobodí.

Rudovlasá kunoichi před ní skutečně přistála o vteřinu později, pohrdavý úšklebek tou dobou už dovedla k dokonalosti. „Nebylo to špatné, princezničko. Ale tak na dvanáctiletou kozu. Jsi trénovaná kunoichi, čekala jsem od tebe trošku víc. Tuhle past by prohlídlo i dítě." Hinata se na ní zamračila, ale pokus dostat se z drátů způsobil jen že se jí víc zařízly do těla, a donutily perlookou dívku aby se s bolestným syknutím uklidnila. Nechtěla si způsobit víc zranění než už měla.

„Možná by mi to šlo lépe, kdybych mohla používat svojí chakru."

„Legrační," prohlásila Tayuya. „Zrovna já si dycky myslela že ten váš Jyuuken chakru zablokuje. Tak předstírej že to právě udělal. Si v nepřátelskym prostředí, lovená cizími ninji, a jeden z nich ti dokázal zablokovat chakru. Improvizuj."

„A jak mám improvizovat když nic nemám? Jsi jediná kdo tu má nějaké slušné vybavení! Já mám sotva jeden kunai!"

MLASK!

Na Hinatině tváři přistála facka. Natolik jí to překvapilo, že se ani nezmohla na protest.

„To je všecko co zvládneš? Jenom si stěžovat? Život je nespravedlivej, huso! Smiř se s tím! Nikdy nic zadarmo nedostaneš, nikdy nebudeš bojovat ve fér souboji, nikdy nebudeš mít to co chceš. Můžeš buďto bojovat a urvat si co můžeš, anebo sedět s hlavou mezi kolenama a vřískat tady a stěžovat si jaká je život svině! A já sem doufala že seš to první, a ne to druhý!" Tayuya se na ní poprvé skutečně rozeřvala, v očích nefalšovaný hněv... ale i bolest. Hinata nebyla natolik nevšímavá aby jí to zůstalo skryto, a uvědomila si, že tady šlo o víc než jen o její trénink, než jen o snahu zabít pár hodin. Tayuya se jí zřejmě snažila něco říct, něco důležitého jí sdělit... a ona, místo aby jí poslouchala, tady fňukala jako malé dítě. Tohle Hinata nechtěla. Chtěla být silná, spolehlivá, někdo kdo si mohl s klidným svědomím říct že do všeho vložil maximum. A Tayuya, navzdory jejím drsným způsobům, se jí v tom snažila pomoct.

Hinata schýlila hlavu.

„Máš pravdu. Bylo ode mě dětinské si stěžovat. Slibuju že se budu víc snažit." Na zlomek vteřiny tím Tayuyu vyvedla z rovnováhy, nebyla zvyklá že jí někdo rozuměl, ale okamžitě schovala svoje pocity za masku pohrdání. Teď nebyl čas na podobné hlouposti.

„To jsou sliby. Doufam že v příštim tréninku ukážeš i činy!"

(...)

Slunce už stálo vysoko na obloze, a Hinata potlačila touhu setřít si z tváře pot. Kvůli tomu by musela pohnout rukou, a prozradila by tím svůj úkryt. A tenhle pro změnu i fungoval. Už celých pět minut tu ležela, neodhalená a nenapadnutá, a měla tak možnost si trochu odpočinout a zkoumat svoje okolí. Věděla že je to jen dočasné, že jí Tayuya dřív nebo později objeví, ale právě teď byla dobrá každá vteřina o kterou to mohla oddálit.

Vycítila pohyb za sebou, odrazila se nohama a balancujíc na jedné ruce udělala salto vpřed. Na místě, kde ještě před vteřinou ležela, nyní ze stromu trčely tři jehlice. Hinata pokračovala v saltu, objala pravačkou kmen stromu a odrazila se tentokrát směrem dolů, aby se vyhnula další salvě. Ta jí prolétla tak těsně nad hlavou že takřka cítila jak jí odstřihla několik vlasů. Jestli to skutečně udělala, bude muset zjistit později.

Dopadla do dřepu, ruku s kunaiem před sebou a pozorně sledovala okolí. Záblesk slunce na kovu prozradil další útok, tentokrát tři kunaie které letěly tak aby je nedokázala odrazit všechny. Hinata přivřela oči, pot jí zaštípal jak svraštila čelo soustředěním... a pak se vymrštila vpřed. Pravačkou s vlastním kunaiem odrazila jeden, sehnula se pod druhým a třetí chytila do své levé ruky a okamžitě ho hodila zpátky, odkud přilétl. Uslyšela drobné zaklení a zašustění listí a neodpustila si spokojený úšklebek. Ten zmizel když už podruhé ten den kolem ní prosvištěly dva shurikeny.

Věděla že nemá čas vyskočit ani uhnout do strany, a tak se pokusila proseknout skrz drát. Byl to dobrý pokus, a na moment se i zdálo že fungoval, ale Hinatina síla byla za dlouhý dopolední trénink vyčerpaná a nedokázala vydržet tlak na svojí ruku. Kunai se jí vyškubnul a odletěl kamsi mimo, zatímco jí dráty opět omotaly a přirazily k nejbližšímu stromu. Na tváři se jí objevilo zoufalství když už podruhé ten den zjistila že byla vydána Tayuyi na milost. Nebyl to nijak příjemný pocit, a jen jí připomínal její původní porážku když bojovaly doopravdy. Být tohle skutečný souboj, byla by dávno mrtvá.

Stejně jako předtím, Tayuya se před ní objevila, nicméně úšklebek už nebyl tak pohrdavý jako předtím. „Dobře. Tohle už bylo lepší... tak na čtrnáctiletou kozu. Dobrá koordinace vočí a ruky, dobrej plán. Ale nevodhadla si svojí sílu. Když se přeceníš, skončíš mrtvá." Udělala krok vpřed... a oči se jí rozšířily když Hinata zkroutila svojí tvář, našpulila pusu... a plivla. Plivla ocelovou jehlici, kterou měla schovanou v puse, a která nyní letěla Tayuye přímo proti krku.

Na jeden, jediný okamžik se Hinatě zdálo že její plán uspěl, a ve stejném okamžiku cítila uspokojení že starší kunoichi nachytala, stejně jako zděšení že jí vážně ublížila... než si všimla že jehlice se zastavila ani ne centimetr od dívčina hrdla, sevřená mezi dva dlouhé, štíhlé prsty. Potom se lehce vzdálila, a s tichým cinknutím dopadla na zem.

Tentokrát jí Tayuya věnovala pohled spíše naštvaný a uznalý než pohrdavý, přestože se stále ušklíbala. „Tak _tohle_ je to co jsem měla na mysli! Být dycky o krok napřed, vědět si rady. Sice to bylo spíš štěstí než zkušenosti, moc s jehlama neumíš, ale skoro ti to vyšlo." Natáhla ruku a rozcuchala Hinatě vlasy, čímž si od ní vysloužila nespokojené zamručení. Její úšklebek se jenom rozšířil. „Myslim že na dopoledne to stačilo. Dáme si pauzu."

Hinata ucítila že dráty kolem jejího těla polevily, a začala si opatrně třít zápěstí, kontrolujíc zda se ocelové lanko někde nezařízlo až do krve. S podobnými nástroji se to stávalo až příliš často, a Hinata byla vždycky starostlivý typ ohledně zranění. Když shledala že žádné neměla, vzhlédla, a uviděla že Tayuya seděla naproti ní, v rukou rozbalený balíček který jí Hinata dala to ráno jako svačinu na cesty. Tayuya si z něj kus vzala a zbytek přistrčila Hinatě.

„Na. Tvrdě trénuješ, tak musíš i jíst. A neberu ne jako vodpověď." Hinata už se kolem šedooké kunoichi cítila mnohem jistěji než včera, nicméně stále cítila že by jí neměla zbytečně dráždit, proto poslušně přikývla a začala jíst. Ve skutečnosti se ani nemusela moc přemáhat, tělo po námaze samo vyžadovalo něco k jídlu, až Hinatu překvapilo kolik toho snědla. Doma nikdy takový apetit neměla. Možná to bylo místním vzduchem?

Tayuya se opírala o strom a pozorovala mladší dívku s jakým nadšením jedla vlastnoručně připravené jídlo. Musela uznat, že když vzala v úvahu že se její protivnice musela obejít prakticky bez všeho co byla zvyklá v boji používat, tak byla docela nebezpečný protivník. Byla rychlá, obratná, uměla se přizpůsobovat. Tu jehlici sebrala aniž by si jí Tayuya všimla, a to bylo velké plus. Možná kdyby se nebyla narodila v Konoze...

Tayuya zavrtěla hlavou. Proč tohle vlastně dělala? Tahle holka byla její nepřítel, a tréninkem jí jenom umožňovala se zlepšit. V tom nepravděpodobném případě že by jí dokázala utéct, by pak stála proti mnohem nebezpečnější kunoichi než poprvé. A už poprvé to chtělo aby aktivovala svojí prokletou pečeť aby vyhrála. Kdo ví jak by se ten souboj vyvinul teď...

Znovu se na ní podívala, na její ušpiněnou, drobnými ranami pokrytou tvář, na hlínou potřísněné oblečení, na větvičky a lístky které jí ulpěly ve vlasech. Najednou ucítila teplo, někde kolem podbřišku, a spolu s ním se dostavil příjemný pocit, příjemný... a nový. Vůbec ho neznala, nevěděla odkud se vzal, ale byl tady, a proměňoval všechno její nepřátelství v nic. Natolik jí to rozhodilo že si toho všimla i Hinata, přerušila svojí malou hostinu a naklonila se k ní se starostlivým výrazem v obličeji.

„P-Paní Tayuyo, je vám..."

„Tayuyo. Jen Tayuyo. Tu paní si vodpusť," přerušila jí, snažíc se nabýt zpět svůj normální, odtažitý postoj. „A jo, jsem v pořádku. Je mi fajn. Jasný?"

Zřejmě Hinatu úplně nepřesvědčila, ale ta se nechtěla hádat, tak pouze přikývla a přistrčila k Tayuye nádobu s vodou. Nejprve měla chuť jí odseknout, ale ta chuť se vytratila spolu s tím jak se objevilo to drobounké mravenčení a teplo, takže se spokojila s tím že si vzala lahev a důkladně se napila. Ách, to bylo lepší. Pěkně studená voda na ochlazení. Přesně to potřebovala. Dopila, zazátkovala láhev, posunula jí zpátky k Hinatě a podívala se na ní svým obvyklým netrpělivým pohledem.

„Máš deset minut na vodpočinek a jídlo, pak budeme pokračovat v tréninku. Proti jednomu protivníkovi si vedeš sice mizerně, ale nejspíš bys přežila, takže ti to na vodpoledne ztížim." Vytáhla svojí flétnu, a začala vydávat vysoké, rychle klesající a stoupající trylky.

_Summoning technique: Doki!_ **

V záblesku jasného světla a hromadě kouře se objevily tři vysoké postavy. Jedna od pasu nahoru holá, s mohutnými svaly, druhá naopak celá zafačovaná, třetí s vlasy přes obličej takže jí nebylo možné poznat. Všechny tři měly společné jen jedno – měly zašitá ústa, a nehýbaly se.

Na Hinatin zděšený pohled Tayuya zareagovala, i kdyby jen proto aby dívku uklidnila. Už je dříve proti Hinatě použila, ale nechtěla aby si myslela že jí chce zabít.

„Genjutsu vodložíme na jindy, bez chakry by to bylo moc snadný vítězství. Tvůj jediný úkol bude přežít moje tři gorily. Usnadnim ti to tim že nebudou používat žádný techniky, ale zase se budeš muset skrejvat a vyhejbat se jim celý vodpoledne." Pohlédla na oblohu, kde slunce právě dosáhlo nejvyššího bodu. „Tipuju že máš tak čtyři nebo pět hodin před sebou, takže doufam že sis pořádně vodpočinula. Zbývá ti pět minut, a pak začínáme."

Hinata rychle dojedla co jí zbývalo, a v duchu se jen modlila aby dnešní den přežila. Pokud si myslela že dopoledne bylo tvrdé, odpoledne bude neskonale tvrdší.

(...)

Slunce už pomalu zacházelo, obloha začínala rudnout, a Hinata věděla že by se měla cítit šťastná. Přežila. Přežila pět hodin čistého utrpení, kdy doslova musela nutit svoje svaly k činnosti, kdy byla pod neustálým útokem tří zdivočelých hor svalů, které používaly ty nejtěžší a nejdrtivější kovové zbraně jaké si jen dokázala představit, aby jí rozmlátily na kaši. Párkrát se jim to takřka povedlo, ale důležité bylo to takřka. Hinata je přežila.

Jenomže veselí se jaksi nedostavovalo.

Místo toho cítila pouze absolutní vyčerpání, únavu a bolest. Nedokázala se už vůbec pohnout, Tayuya jí musela do domu odnést. Chtěla se jí za to omluvit, ale nezvládla ani to. Každá kost v těle jí bolela, netušila ani jestli neměla některé zlomené z těch několika úspěšných úderů které jí ti obři zasadili. Ale i kdyby ano, nemohla by s tím nic dělat. Mohla jen nechat Tayuyu aby jí napůl dovedla, napůl donesla domů, kde se zhroutila na svůj kavalec, a pak už jen děkovala všem bohům které znala že se nemusela hýbat. Ležení na tvrdé podlaze, oddělená od dřeva pouze krátkou hrubou pokrývkou, jí nyní připadalo jako ráj na zemi.

Dokonce ani nezareagovala když z ní Tayuya začala stahovat košili a kalhoty.

„Máš tu několik dost vošklivě vypadajících ran. Radši se ti na ně podívam, než z nich chytneš sněť." Hinata jen cosi nesrozumitelného zamručela. Byla naprosto spokojená s čímkoliv, co nevyžadovalo aby se hýbala.

Tayuya si zatím připravovala věci. Neměla sama od sebe příliš léčebných prostředků, to nechávala na medicích které ve vesnici měli, ale spolu s Hinatou dostala do péče i všechny její věci. Většina z nich byla obyčejné vybavení, které si sebou nosil každý ninja – kunai, shurikeny, výbušné štítky. Ale byla mezi nimi i malá nádobka s mastí, kterou prohlížející ninja označil jako léčivou. Tayuya se nad tím tehdy moc nepozastavovala, kromě toho že jí přišlo divné aby sebou nemedicínský ninja nosil věci na léčení, ale právě teď to mohlo přijít vhod.

Většina ran nebyla nijak hlubokých, ale bylo jich hodně. Spousta z nich byly oděrky, škrábance a řezné rány které Hinata utrpěla když po ní Tayuya házela to dopoledne vše, co jí přišlo pod ruku. Ty trochu vážnější byly velké, do modra a fialova zbarvené modřiny od tupých zbraní jejích ještě tupějších goril. Nemířily tak aby zabily, ale zároveň si nepočínaly nijak v rukavičkách, a Hinata zkrátka nedokázala uhýbat všem. A pak tu bylo Hinatino levé rameno, kam dívka schytala úder od drápů její největší gorily. Rozřízlo jí to kůži skoro až na kost, a Hinata stihla udělat jen provizorní obvaz když se dokázala na chviličku schovat. Ten už dávno prosákl, a když ho Tayuya, po ošetření všech ostatních ran, znechuceně odlepovala, Hinata sebou trhla a slabě zasténala bolestí. Sraženina se jí znovu otevřela a ven začala prosakovat čerstvá krev.

„Lež klidně, jo?" Tayuya to řekla spíš ze zvyku, zatímco si nabrala štědrou porci masti a začala jí potírat okraje rány. Mast se začala mísit s krví, připomínajíc nevábně vypadající pastu, přesto Tayuya pokračovala dokud nepokryla většinu otevřené rány, pak popadla obvaz a pevně ho kolem poraněného místa obtočila a utáhla. To si vysloužilo další bolestivé zakňourání od Hinaty, ale přesto jí dokázala chraplavě poděkovat když Tayuya dokončila vázání, spokojená sama se sebou. Rána byla čistá, ošetřená, a pokud Hinata nebude rameno příliš namáhat, měla by se do pár dní uzdravit.

Tayuya tu chvilku využila aby se důkladně podívala na svojí služku. V záchvatu pochopení pro dívčin stud jí přes slabiny přehodila ručník, aby tak pro ní vytvořila alespoň zdání cudnosti zatímco jí ošetřovala, a nyní mohla nerušeně obdivovat její nahá ramena, záda i stehna. Pravda, dojem trošku kazily všudypřítomné škrábance, ale přesto to byl pohled který se Tayuye naskytl jen včera při koupeli, a ona měla v úmyslu si ho ještě chvíli vychutnat.

„M-Mohu... mohu dostat zpátky své oblečení, prosím?" Hinata se lehce zachvěla, i když Tayuya pochybovala že by to bylo zimou. Zřejmě na sobě vycítila cizí hodnotící pohled, a necítila se pod ním úplně nejlépe. Smůla. Tayuya byla ta kdo tu rozhodovala, a ještě se toho nemínila vzdát. Jen si hodlala najít výmluvu aby se nemusela jenom koukat.

Hinata zalapala po dechu když ucítila jak jí něco těžkého dosedlo těsně nad zadek a přišpendlilo jí k zemi. Ruce jako by ani neměla.

„C-Co to děláš?"

„Masáž," prohlásila Tayuya, a dokonale tím Hinatu zmátla. Jenom do chvíle, než Hinata ucítila silný, soustředěný dotek na pravém lýtku, pod kterým nevědomě zasténala.

„S tím vobvazem do vody nemůžeš, ale jestli tě tu takhle nechám, budeš zítra v agónii a naprosto k nepotřebě. Uvolnim ti svaly, abys zítra dokázala aspoň vstát." Tayuya pokračovala ve své práci, tvrdě tlačila na Hinatiny svaly na lýtkách a později i na stehnech, a Hinata jí v tom nedokázala zabránit. Nedokázala... a po prvních dotecích už ani nechtěla. Doteky byly drsné, plné hrubé síly a Hinata pod nimi sice nesouhlasně sténala a vrtěla se, ale zároveň přinášely blaho a úlevu do jejích zmučených svalů, a tak se brzy místo nesouhlasných zvuků linulo vzduchem jen Hinatino blažené sténání, zatímco bělooká kunoichi zavřela oči, aby si celou masáž ještě víc vychutnala.

„Nějak tě neslyšim si stěžovat, princezno." Tayuya měla stále svůj pohrdavý tón, ale její prsty byly něžnost sama (poněkud drsnější něžnost, ale stále byly velmi jemné) když se otočila, usadila se víc na Hinatiných stehnech a začala pracovat na jejích ramenou. Hinata pod jejími doteky zcela roztávala, měla dojem jako by se rozpouštěla přímo do podlahy. Už jí bylo úplně jedno jestli se na ní Tayuya dívala, mohla klidně zírat po libosti, jenom když pokračovala v tom co dělala.

„Aaaach... prosím... nepřestávej..." vydechla mezi steny.

„Tomuhle řikáš stížnost, princezno?" Tayuya se ušklíbla, ale ve skrytu duše byla ráda že se dívka cítila tak dobře. Pokračovala od jejích ramenou ke krku, lopatkám a pak přešla na záda. Tam začala palci, kterými přejížděla po celé délce páteře až se Hinata prohnula jako kočka a zasténala hlasitěji než kdykoliv předtím. Jakmile uvolnila svaly podél páteře, použila celou plochu dlaní a krouživými pohyby uvolňovala celé okolí, přičemž občas zabodla prsty do uzlíčku nepoddajných nebo skřípnutých svalů. Kdykoliv tohle udělala, Hinata dala hlasitým zasténáním najevo jak se jí to líbilo, jinak většinou jen tiše ležela, oddechovala a když sebrala dech, mumlala téměř nezřetelná slova díků.

„Sem ráda že sis to užila, princezno. Teď koukej jít spát," Tayuya se podívala na poblíž ležící noční košili, pak pokrčila rameny a pouze přes Hinatu přehodila deku. Pečlivě jí dotáhla až k dívčiným nahým ramenům, která zcela zakryla, upravila jí pod hlavou polštář a pak se sama převlékla a zalehla. Sakra, kde se to v ní bralo, tahle divná shovívavost? Tayuya to úplně přesně nevěděla, ale dokud se při tom cítila takhle dobře, bylo jí to fuk. Naposledy se podívala na nehybnou siluetu na kavalci vedle svojí postele, jediným fouknutím zhasla svíčku a uložila se ke spánku.

Hinata, dovedena masáží do stavu čisté blaženosti, usnula pouhých pár vteřin poté co teplá přikrývka zahalila její uvolněné tělo.

(...)

_(sen)_

_Tayuya se vzpírala proti neviditelné překážce která jí držela u země. Z nějakého důvodu byla vyděšená ještě víc než jindy. Netušila že sní, ale věděla že tu něco nebylo v pořádku, že tohle nebylo jak mělo být, že něco nesedělo. Ale nevěděla co, cítila jen hrozný strach, touhu něco s tím udělat, cokoliv. Ale její tělo jí neposlouchalo, crčela z ní krev, na pažích měla hluboké, otevřené rány, začínala se jí motat hlava. Měla dojem jako by se nad ní cosi vznášelo, nedokázala to přesně rozeznat, a stále se to blížilo, v zoufalství se proti tomu vzepjala..._

_(konec snu)_

Nechtěla otevřít oči. Ne, ne že nechtěla – nemohla. Prostě se k tomu nedokázala donutit.

Jenom ne zase ten sen! Ne teď! Ne zrovna teď, když už konečně měla někoho kdo jí začínal být blízký, s kým se necítila neustále vzteklá a naštvaná, u koho poprvé v životě cítila touhu sundat tu svojí prokletou masku, zbořit hradby které kolem sebe vystavěla. A teď tomu byl konec. Její noční můra se vrátila, a jakmile otevře oči, uvidí jí, ležet na posteli nebo na zemi, pravděpodobně v posledních okamžicích života, s těma ohromnýma, stříbrnýma očima upřenýma přímo na ní. Bude v nich vztek? Odevzdání? Lítost? Nebo snad vděčnost? Tayuya poprvé za dlouhou dobu cítila jak jí zpoza zavřených víček začaly téct slzy když ještě zesílila napětí na svých očních svalech, neschopná se podívat. Nemohla. Nechtěla jí tak vidět...

„T-Tayuyo?"

Takže to bylo tady. Pravděpodobně její poslední slova, pronesená stejným tónem jako vždycky – lehkým, starostlivým, plným emocí. Proč jí to musela dělat tak těžké? Proč se na ní nemohla aspoň naštvat, aby měla omluvu na ní brzo zapomenout? Mohla by se časem přesvědčit že takhle hodná byla na každého, a kdyby se na ní teď naštvala, věděla by s jistotou že k ní necítila nic jiného než k ostatním, nebo že jí Hinata dokonce i nenáviděla, protože jí odvedla daleko od jejího domova a udělala z ní domácí služku...

„Tayuyo." Hlas byl teď tišší, ale navzdory všemu co jí prolétalo hlavou, Tayuya zjistila že v něm nebyla žádná bolest. Byla snad tak dobrá v zakrývání svých emocí že z jejího hlasu nedokázala vycítit blížící se smrt? Ne, ona nic nezakrývala. A... to teplé, co se právě dotklo jejího ramene... byla to její ruka?

Tayuya to nakonec nevydržela, a pomalu otevřela oči. Nejprve nic neviděla, slzy v jejích očích vše rozmazaly do nejasných stínů a zamlžených předmětů, ale rychlým mrkáním se většiny slz zbavila. Uvědomila si že seděla na své posteli, pravou ruku před sebou... těsně před hrudí dívky se stříbrnýma očima, která seděla kousek od ní, jednu ruku měla na jejím rameni a druhou se opírala o postel, v očích upřímnou starost.

A... neumírala. Nikde žádná krev. Ona neumírala!

Tayuya nevěřila svým očím, naklonila se kupředu tak rychle že Hinata překvapeně vyjekla. Ale bylo to tak. Dívka stále neměla žádnou noční košili, a jediný pohled na její trup Tayuye řekl že byla nezraněná. Měla pořád svůj obvaz na rameni, už tmavnoucí podlitinu na levém boku a pár oděrek, ale jinak byla nezraněná. Ona přežila!

Padla zpátky do postele, neschopná pochopit co se právě stalo. Jakto že přežila? Jakto že ona jediná, ze všech otroků a otrokyň které kdy měla, přežila? Proč jí nezabila? Přirostla jí skutečně natolik v srdci, že ani podvědomě jí nedokázala ublížit? Nebo to byla jen čistá náhoda, a zabije jí při příštím špatném snu? Tayuye bušilo srdce jako o závod, netušila co se dělo, a nikdy se necítila víc... odhaleně, zranitelně. Drobně.

Ucítila jak se její postel lehce prohnula pod novou váhou. Věděla kdo to je, ale nechtěla se na ní otočit. Nemohla. Nesměla připustit, aby jí viděla v tomhle stavu, alespoň ne do té chvíle než se trochu sebere, než si stihne nasadit zpátky svojí masku...

Když jí objaly dvě drobné, teplé ruce, pochopila že tu šanci už propásla.

„Bylo... bylo tohle co se stalo ostatním?" zašeptala Hinata, zatímco se přitiskla Tayuye k zádům, ruce kolem jejího pasu. Dokázala si poskládat dohromady dost věcí. Zmínky od Orochimara když rozhodoval co s ní, Kabutova ranní návštěva, vyděšený a zároveň úlevný pohled v Tayuyiných šedých očích když se probudila ze svého snu, s rukou pouhých pár centimetrů od jejího srdce. Najednou to vše dávalo smysl.

„Jdi pryč." Tayuye se konečně podařilo promluvit, a doufala že získá zpátky rovnováhu když bude vědět že ta holka není tak zatraceně blízko. Sakra, stačilo by kdyby od ní byla aspoň pár metrů. Ale to né, ona si musí vlízt k ní, jako by se považovala za její zachránkyni nebo co. To ona tady byla zachráněná, ne Tayuya!

Hinata, místo aby se odtáhla, se jenom víc přitiskla, s hlavou na Tayuyině rameni. Nebyla si přesně jistá proč se stalo to, co se stalo, ale zato věděla co má udělat. A taky co nemá udělat, v tomto případě to co jí její paní nařídila. Tím by zahodila jedinou možnost, jak spatřit její skutečné já. Všechny rozumné argumenty, proč by to neměla dělat, proč by měla Tayuyu vnímat jen jako nepřítele, a ne jako živou dýchající bytost, byly smeteny.

„Řekla jsem ti ať vypadneš!" tentokrát už to bylo zasyčení, jak se Tayuya začala pomalu dávat dohromady. Věděla že skutečný okamžik, kdy se mohla ochránit, už propásla, ale... pořád jí něco v ní bránilo tu masku úplně shodit. Pořád se příliš bála, příliš se bála toho že když jí někdo uvidí takovou, jaká doopravdy je, tak se jí vysměje, zesměšní jí, poníží. Byla zvyklá na to že nebudila moc respektu, kromě její síly kterou respektoval takřka každý ve vesnici, ale jako osobnost jí nerespektoval nikdo. A ona... si nebyla jistá že by unesla odhalit se někomu, a nebýt přijata. Ani u někoho, o kom věděla že má příjemnou a útlocitnou povahu, jako Hinata.

„Potřebuješ pomoct. Nech mě ať ti..." Hinata to myslela v dobrém, ale neuvědomila si že nátlak neudělá nic dobrého, dokud jí na tváři nepřistála rána. Byla tak silná že jí takřka shodila z postele a napůl jí omráčila. Z koutku úst jí začal téct drobný pramínek krve, a pár kapek, které jí stekly na jazyk, chutnaly slaně a kovově. Její oči se vyděšeně upřely na postavu na posteli, která se zvedla do sedu, a vypadala jako ztělesnění bohyně smrti.

„Zapomínáš na svoje místo! Já nepotřebuju ničí pomoc, a už vůbec ne tvojí! Koukej zalízt zpátky na místo kam patříš, a jestli mi ještě jednou vlezeš do postele..." do zdi za Hinatou se zabodl kunai, natolik blízko že Hinata ucítila jak jí po čele začal stékat nový pramínek krve, „na místě tě podříznu!"

Tayuya se snažila být tak naštvaná, jak dávala najevo, tak nedotčená okolnostmi jak to jen bylo možné. Navenek se jí to podařilo. Ale uvnitř si nedokázala pomoct aby se neotřásla, když spatřila pohled který jí Hinata věnovala, než se se zamumlanou omluvou uklonila, pomalu se odšourala zpátky do své postele a lehla si na bok, zády k Tayuyi. Pohled, kde už nebyl strach. Rozhodně ne tolik, kolik tam bylo vzteku. Ponížení. Znechucení. A nenávisti.

Byl to první takový pohled který u Hinaty kdy viděla, a pronásledoval jí celou noc, kdy víc času strávila převalováním v posteli než spaním.

* * *

* Bola je lano, přivázané mezi dva těžké kulaté předměty, většinou obyčejné koule. Roztočí se za hák uprostřed a hodí se po cíli, při zásahu ho většinou celého omotá a znehybní. Neviděl jsem ho ještě nikoho používat v Narutovi, ale říkal jsem si že by mohli, tak jsem ho sem dal.

** V překladu to je přivolávací technika, a Doki znamená něco jako „rozzuření démoni". Kdo viděl anime, pochopí.

**A/N :** Doufal jsem že tu noční můru lépe popíšu, ale nějak mi došla pára. Budu předstírat že to není moje vina a vy budete předstírat že mi to věříte, dobře? Nicméně, musím si kapku promyslet jak to bude dál v další kapitole, ale už by neměly být více než dvě, přinejhorším tři. Teda, ale doufal jsem že se to vyvine kapku lépe. Myslíte že je to takhle v pořádku, nebo že to kazím? Pokud myslíte že se spíš Tayuya měla otevřít, tak zvážím že to přepracuju. Jinak to asi zůstane takhle.

- 7 -


End file.
